Hurt Imprint A Paul Imprint Story
by IloveBuddism
Summary: Paul had bullied this girl since 9th grade. But about a year and a half ago he phased and turned into a werewolf. He imprinted on her but she still hates him. Will she ever except him? Rated M incase :
1. Explaining

_**Imprint story about Hailey and Paul. Seth is only Hailey's Friend. She had lived in forks since 9**__**th**__** grade. And she is almost 18! Seth is 16. Please review oh yeah and Paul is almost 18 too. And Seth skipped 2 grades so there all in the same grades. I know that's it's a little different but give it a chance! Review so I know what you want to happen and if you don't like what's happening. And I hate doing Seth and Paul POV so tell me if you do! Thanks!**_

_**Now on to the story!**_

I felt a rain drop on my hand but kept walking. I knew it was going to rain so I walked a little faster towards the school. My brown hair fell in my face and I took my pale white hand and pushed it back into place. I was dreading having to go into this building. I hated first days. And I did NOT want to see Paul. He had bullied me all year in 9th grade when I moved here to La Push. It ruined my reputation as soon as I got here and then all of a sudden the summer before 11th he began to be nice to me. I was glad this was my last year of high school. I wouldn't have to deal with Paul or his bull shit of asking me out every freaking day of my life. He had been rude and a jerk to me ever since I moved here and all of sudden you take interest in me. Yeah, don't think so buddy. He had always made fun of my white skin and said I was worthless. He would make fun of me all day and when I got home I would sit and cry to myself. I only had 1 friend named Seth about a year ago he started hanging out with Paul's little group but he said he had to. He always stuck up for me but still hung out with them. I ended up not eating lunch that year since the lack of no one to sit by.

I walked into the school and went and found my new locker. I opened it up and put my backpack inside. I saw Seth walking down the hall and heading towards me. He was giant and when I stood next to him I even looked short with my 5"7" frame. He ran down the hall and scooped me up in a hug. I hadn't seen him in a couple weeks since he had to help this guy named Sam and so he was really busy. As he scooped me up he said _How ya been, Hay! _I told him I was fine and hugged him back. Seth was a great friend and I had missed him. I asked how he had been and he said _great besides the fact that I wasn't with you. _I smiled and asked were his locker was. He showed me that it was the one right next to mine.Seth was like a brother to me and we had only fought once since we had been friends. It was when Paul had started being nice to me and kept asking me out and Seth was hanging out with them.

_Flashback_

_I turned to go down the hall to see Seth but noticed he was with Paul and everyone so I slid on my heels and went back the other way. Seth had noticed me coming down the hall so he had run up the hall to catch up to me. He walked beside me and asked why I had turned around instead of coming down the hall so I told him in an irritated voice how I hated Paul and I didn't want to see him at any cost. He gave me a concerned look and said Paul really likes you Hailey, just give him a chance he's actually a good guy. I got super mad and started yelling at him. Do not say he is a good guy! He was a jerk and was so rude to me ever since I moved here. Don't ever tell me to give him a chance until someone treats you bad for years and ruins your life and then all of a sudden act nice just to get in your pants or something. We all know that he doesn't like me he just a sick pervert that wants to get into every girls pants! I ran way crying. And went home and sat on my bed for hours crying. I went to school the next day and didn't talk to Seth for the rest of the week but we finally made up during English when he passed me a note saying he was really sorry and wouldn't do it again and now understood that Paul had really hurt me. _

Seth and I had gotten to school an hour early so he asked me if I wanted to go get something to eat with him. I said sure and drove to a Denny's. We went here every day during the summer but didn't go the last couple weeks. The lady greeted us and showed us to our table that we sat at every time we came here. We didn't have to look at the menu anymore since we went here so much. The lady came and got my order of pancakes and Seth got the unlimited pancake special. Seth ate like a monster. He could eat 10 stacks of pancakes and still not be full. As we waited I asked what he had to do with Sam the last couple of weeks and he changed the topic. This would happen every once in a while ever since he started hanging out with Sam almost a year ago. Even though Seth was almost 2 years younger than me he didn't look that young and was the smartest person I knew. He had skipped 2 grades in elementary school so when I came we were in the same classes and we became best friends.

The lady came out with our food. By the time I was done with mine Seth had already ate 3 stacks of pancakes. It was almost time for school so Seth and I got into his man car as I called it because it was pimped out and if he sold it would probably be worth a house! We were driving to school when I asked Seth again about what he was doing with Sam the last couple of weeks and he said I'll tell you later. I said ok and the car was completely silent after that.

We finally got to school and got out of the car. I walked over to Seth and asked what classes he had and he gave me his schedule. For the first time in history of class schedules me and Seth had all of our classes together. I looked over it a million times to make sure but we had all of our classes together. I was excited but since he might have classes with Paul I probably wouldn't sit by him in some. Seth and I walked to our lockers. I had a hard time opening mine so Seth helped me out. I grabbed my books and we headed to our first class English. It was boring as usual when we were done we cracked a few jokes about the teacher and went our next class.

It was History. We walked in and sat down in the back of the class I was in the corner and Seth was on the side of me so we could talk. The bell was about to ring tardy when all of a sudden Jared and Paul walked in with all their glory. I was hoping they wouldn't sit by us when Seth waved them over. I gave Seth the worst look and I was getting my books together to move when Seth grabbed my arm and said p_lease stay he won't bug you. _I rolled my eyes and sat back down and acted like I didn't notice Paul sat down by us. I focused on the white board and the teacher but had no idea what she was saying. I was pretending to listen when the teacher said she had an assignment. It was the first day and she already had the assignment. She said that she was putting us in groups. She looked around the classroom and the groups were 4 or 5 people. The 5 closest people to me were Seth, Jared, Kim & Paul. I was dreading the fact that I would be put with Paul. And of course we were the only 5 left so we got put together. Kim was Jared's girlfriend. She was one of the nicest people I knew but I had no understanding of why she would hang out with Jared and Paul.

We were so supposed to talk as a group of what we wanted to do but Jared and Paul were blabbering on about something different. Kim came and sat on the seat in front of me. I smiled and said hi while Seth scooted the desk up against mine. Since me and Kim were the only girls one of us had to be Juliet unless we made one of the guys dress up as Juliet. Kim said she didn't care what we did and neither did I. Seth asked us if we knew any scenes from Romeo and Juliet and all of us only knew the balcony scene. The bell rang and Kim gave me her phone number so we could get together to work on the project.

Me and Seth walked out of the classroom and I asked him right as we were outside and I made sure Paul and Jared were gone I asked Seth._ Why the hell would you let them sit by me you know I don't like to be by them! _He said _they didn't do anything! _And I said _yeah he did he kept looking and staring at me and I was super uncomfortable! You know I can't stand being around him! And now we have to do a project with them!_ He said sorry and that he didn't know that was going to happen. I was pissed off but blew it off. We walked to math and lucky me Paul had that class too. I sat in the back again With Seth. Paul sat next to Seth on the other side.

The teacher gave us a seating chart this time. I was sitting in the back thankfully and by Paul unthankfully. The teacher told us some rules and then told us we had a free period. I pulled out my sketch pad and started doodling. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Paul was watching me draw. I looked up at him and said _what do you want? _He said nothing and then kept staring. I wouldn't have cared that anyone else was watching me draw it was just Paul. The reason I hated being by Paul is because for some reason ever since Paul stopped bulling me I sort kind of well liked Paul. I felt a pull or something towards him and every time I saw him my heartbeat quickened just a little. I wasn't sure if I was scared or what but my heart always quickened when I saw him. I hated that I was attracted to Paul and I would do anything in my ability to stop it.

The bell rang and I stuck my notepad back into my binder and noticed Seth didn't wait for me so I walked out and as I was turning the corner someone grabbed me and covered my mouth.

_Flashback_

_I was walking home from my best friend Lila's house. I had to walk through the main street to get home. It was almost 2 in the morning because we had watched a movie. I made a turn down the main street and started walking there weren't any cars so I was a little scared. I kept looking behind me because I was scared. I was looking behind me when I felt someone gab me and cover my mouth. I tried biting there hand but they wouldn't let go. I tried squirming out of their grip but they were stronger. He drug me behind a building and duct taped my mouth. _

I came back from the memory and noticed someone was carrying me and I was crying. I looked up and saw it was Seth carin_g _me. He carried me to his car and set me on the passenger's side. He went and sat on the other side. He tried to stop crying but the tears just kept coming. I hadn't cried about this in forever. Well I cried about sometimes at night when I had dream about it but that was it. He then hugged me and told me he was sorry. He didn't know anything so he probably thought I was going crazy. I the pulled me into his lap and hugged me and finally got me to stop crying. He asked me if I was ok and I said yeah. He gave me a sympathetic looked and said he really didn't mean to scare me that badly. He said it was just a joke and I said it was ok it not your fault. I asked him to take me home and he did.

He pulled up to my house and before I could get out he pulled me into a hug and said he was really sorry. I said it was ok and wasn't his fault. He smiled and then asked if I wanted to hangout after school and I said yeah and he said he would pick me up around 2 and I gave him a weak smile and he drove off. I went inside and noticed my mom was home. It was just me and my mom who lived here. I'm an only child and my dad is out of the picture. He left my mom for another woman. I walked into my room and lay on my bed. I stared at the ceiling thinking about that dreadful night I had only told my mom about. I played one part over and over in my head. I started crying again and my mom came into my room. She was about to ask why I was home when she saw me crying she came and sat down by me and rocked me back and forth since I was fetal position. I asked my mom to go out. And she obeyed and went into the kitchen. I started crying again when she was out of hearing length. I heard a wolf howl in the woods. I kept crying till I fell asleep.

I woke up at 1. And went to the mirror I had mascara all under my eyes. My eyes were red and my hair was a mess. I jumped into the shower and washed the makeup off and washed my hair. I got out and started to blow dry my hair. When I was done blow drying it you could see my caramel highlights stand out more. I straightened it because my hair went curly in some places and then was wavy and straight in others it just looked like I mess if I didn't straighten it. When I was done straightening my hair I put on some light eye shadow mascara and my favorite tan eyeliner. You couldn't tell the eyeliner was there but it made my eyes stand out more with a natural look.

It was almost 2 now so I put on an off shoulder sweatshirt with a black tank top and some skinny jeans. Seth still wasn't here so I put on my black vans shoes, my black and white checkerboard belt and went upstairs and grabbed my sunglasses and purse and wallet. I waited another 15 minutes and then heard him honk outside. I yelled up to my mom bye and left. I walked to the car and got in. Seth was playing some weird techno music but turned it off when I got in. I sat in the seat and Seth drove off. We drove to the movie theater and went to a horror film. It was stupid but we got a good laugh out of it. People always thought Seth was my boyfriend but Seth was like my brother I loved him but not in a romantic way.

The movie was over and it was almost 6 since we walked around the mall that was across the street. We got into his car and started driving back towards my house. Instead of taking me home he turned towards the beach. I asked him why he wasn't taking me home and he said that he was taking me to a bonfire. I said ok having no idea what I was getting myself into. We got out of the car and started walking towards a little group of people. Before we got there he stopped me and told me who everyone was and when he came to Emily he told me not to stair I didn't ask but I knew not to. We walked towards the small group and introduced me. There was Leah Seth's older sister I already knew. The rest were part of Paul's little group but they were all super nice. There was Jacob who was really nice and one of the biggest, then there was Collin and Brady they were only like 13 or 14 though, and then there was Quil. After meeting all of them Emily came up to me and said hi. She had 3 scars on the left side of her face. I didn't stair though because it didn't make her different in anyway. She was really sweet and nice. Seth said everyone wasn't here yet so we had to wait.

We waited about 15 minutes to start the food because we had to wait for a couple more people. When we saw them emerge from the forest we started getting food. I looked at the people coming from the forest and noticed that it was Paul Jared and another guy. I assumed it was Sam though. I knew right when I saw Paul I should have not let Seth take me here. I wanted to go drown myself in the ocean when I saw it but of course that wasn't an option. Seth asked me to go get the bag in the back of his car so I did. I opened the trunk and bent forward to grab the bag when I felt something hit into and I slid and then everything went black.

**Paul POV**

Jared and I were walking out of the forest joking around when Sam yelled at us to stop. We did because we always had to obey our alpha. That's when I saw Hailey. Why did I have to be so mean to her all those years? If I hadn't done that I would be with her now. I only made fun of her at first because I liked her but then everything got out of control and now I'm here without my imprint. Why was Hailey here anyway? Seth probably brought her. She was walking to his car. Maybe she was leaving because I knew she had seen me. She opened the trunk and bent over to get something when a car drove right into her. She screamed and the car hit into a tree but thankfully Hailey went the other way so she wasn't smashed.

**Hailey POV**

I woke up lying on the ground. I could see Seth running over to me and right beside him was Paul. Why was Paul coming with him I don't want to see Paul! My felt my head and it hurt and I looked at my hand and it now had blood all over it. My stomach hurt really bad. I could see the car that had hit me on the side of the road. I could see a guy that looked Quileute. I could see both Paul and Seth shaking and now instead of them coming towards me they were walking towards the Quileute guy. I heard Sam say EMBRY RUN! I tried getting up but fell on my butt and said well that didn't work ha ha. I could see Emily running to me and yelling at Paul and Seth so you're just going to leave her lying there! She came up to me and saw the damage. I couldn't tell how badly I was hurt so I wasn't too stressed out. I heard Emily yelling at someone to call 911. I looked over were Paul and Seth were and I could see the guy who I assumed was Embry and Paul was chocking him and shaking really bad. I didn't know where Seth went though. All of a sudden Paul was shaking like he was having a seizure and all of a sudden he was a wolf. I said out load what the hell and started laughing thinking I was hallucinating. I stopped laughing because it hurt to laugh. Emily was talking to me trying to keep me conscious but I just kept laughing and then would whimper because it hurt.

I couldn't see Paul/wolf thing anymore with Embry they had gone into the woods and then I heard the sirens. My vision was blurring now and I could see the flashing lights and I felt someone lift me up and put me on something. Everything kept going blurry but I tried to stay conscious because I was scared of what would happen if I didn't. Someone put one of the breathing masks on me and I breathed the air in as much as I could. I felt the ambulance stop and I got pulled into the hospital. Seth now was beside me and talking to me. He would ask me questions but I wasn't listening and just gave him confused looks. I couldn't understand why Paul would turn into a wolf and could Seth do the same? The doctors rolled me somewhere. My vision was blurry so I couldn't see anything. My stomach hurt and I felt like I was going to pass out.

**Seth POV**

I was walking beside the stretcher Hailey was on as they wheeled her into a room with a bunch of supplies. Doctor Cullen had noticed me come in and immediately took over. He lifted up Hailey's shirt and saw that it was purple and looked like a big bruise. He called in nurses and said that she had to go into immediate surgery. Hailey looked over at me and finally said something. She said _what are they going to do to me?_ I could tell that she was scared so I just told her it was all going to be ok. I knew she needed to hear that…. And so did i.

Carlisle started examining Hailey. He X-rayed her spine and he said that her back had no damage but he X-rayed the rest of her body and she had 3 broken ribs, a broken leg, ankle, her knee was dislocated and broken along with her arm and wrist. The arm on her right side was the only thing that pretty much wasn't hurt at all. She also had internal bleeding and was going into immediate surgery to stop it.

Paul beat the living shit out of Embry Leah said as she came in. I turned to her and laughed. She came and sat by me. Hailey was still in surgery so I was waiting until her mom got here to leave or do anything. I heard she worked an hour away so she wouldn't be here for a while. A nurse came out of the room and said the surgery had gone well and she would wake up soon.

**Hailey POV**

I woke up and saw my mom and Seth in the room. I sat up but regretted it and laid right back down. My stomach was tight and extremely sore. Where was I and what happened I blurted out not remembering what happened. Seth then said _you got hit by a car remember. _I laughed and said oh yeah. I abruptly stopped laughing because it hurt my stomach. I looked at my arm that was in a cast and saw my Knee and thigh on the left side was in a cast along with my right ankle that was in a cast too. They weren't hard cast though they were bandaged really big and I could feel that they were swollen so they probably couldn't put cast on yet even if they were broken. I remembered feeling the blood on my head so I asked for a mirror. My mom handed me a mirror and I noticed it wasn't bad. I had just a 3 inch cut above my eyebrow so I set it down and didn't really care.

The doctor came in as I did that. His name was Dr. Cullen. He was really nice and handsome but Paul was…. WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING I HATE PAUL? Dr. Cullen said he had to check my stiches so I turned my head to show him my stiches. He then started pulling up my shirt/gown. I started gave my mom a scared look but she gave me an it will be ok look. I didn't know why he was letting him do this to me. Then I noticed that I had stiches on my stomach. I laughed when I saw them and said _where did those come from? (Meaning the stiches) _I had 20 stiches going diagonal on my stomach. He cleaned them wish was painful and then left after giving me some pain medicine. My mom said that since she knew I was ok she had to go back to work. I was hyped up on pills though I didn't care.

Seth and I started talking. This meant he was talking and I was laughing at it or something different. Seth laughed at me and then he said something about how Embry the guy that had hit me got the living shit beat out of him by Paul. Seth laughed at that and being hyped up on drugs and not caring what anyone thought and just blurting out anything on mind. Right after he said that I went on a rant about Paul that went pretty much like this. _Ooooo la la you mean your friend Paul? Oh I want some of that! Paul is so hot. Paul is this and Paul is that._ I said a whole bunch of stuff and when I was done Seth was almost rolling on the floor laughing and when he was done with that he got a big eyed look and asked are you serious. And of course being in the most honest mood I said yup with a smile and started laughing.

I fell asleep after that little incident. I woke up and looked at Seth and he started laughing. I gave him a weird look and said what? He said so do you really like Paul. My eyes got big and I asked where did you hear that from? He then told me about how I said everything. I couldn't remember since I was on pain pills. I turned a bright red and said I wanted something to eat and asked if he go and get me something. He said sure and left. I couldn't believe I said that, AND TO SETH. He was totally going to tell Paul and then Paul would probably start asking me out again or start making fun of me again. Of course Seth wouldn't know the damage it would do but still. And if anyone else found out I would be the laughing stalk of the century!

I called my mom and asked if she would come over quickly. She showed up about 15 minutes later and I told her to ask Dr. Cullen if he could do anything to let me go home early. He said he could let me go home and we could hire a house nurse for a week. I begged my mom and she finally agreed. Seth came in with some food that I quickly shoved in my mouth so I didn't have to talk. When I finished I told him how I could go home now. He told me that was good and I told him he could go home since I was. He said he should stay in case he might have to carry something, and I couldn't say no so I pretended to be busy so he couldn't ask me anything about Paul.

My mom brought me some normal clothes and I changed into them on my bed since I couldn't get up. I called my mom in when I was done and she wheeled in a wheel chair. I was about to get up when Seth picked me up and sat me in the wheel chair. I started laughing and making joked about me being crippled. We went down stairs and into the lobby. Dr. Cullen got us a house nurse and said she would be by sometime tonight. I said thank you to everybody and then we went to the car and once again Seth put me his car while my mom loaded everything I needed in hers. Seth got into the car and we started driving. It was an awkward silence and I didn't want Seth to ask me about Paul. But of course with my luck after about 5 minutes of awkward he asked_ so you really like Paul? _I said I didn't want to talk but he kept pushing and when he finally said_ you can't fight you feelings. _I gave in and said fine yes I do but you can't tell anyone! He agreed and the rest of the way home pretty much contained Seth mumbling stuff about me and Paul and he was excited for some reason and he was acting kind of odd.

We pulled up to my house and Seth came around and got me. For some reason about half a year ago or so Seth had gotten almost 20 times stronger and could lift anything without any effort. Instead of caring me to my wheelchair he just carried me inside. He set me on my bed and was about to say something when a wolf howled. He said he had to go and pretty much ran out of the door. My mom came up stairs and asked if I needed anything and I said I just wanted a book so I told her which one to grab and she brought it to me and left. I tried reading it but couldn't get myself to. I kept thinking about Paul. I couldn't get him out of my head and it was to the point to where I wanted to hit myself in the head with a bat to knock myself out. I finally just put my book on my bed and laid down. I let every thought just come into mind and 90% of them were about Paul. A lot of them were things good about him but there were also things that were bad. Like how he made it so nobody would even dare sit by me let alone be friends with me. I was just lucky Seth became friends with me.

Maybe Paul had changed though. Maybe he was different. Maybe I should give him a chance.

I fell asleep that night thinking about those things. And when I woke up I at least tried not to think of those things. My mom was gone at work and I couldn't get out of bed at all or anything without help. I couldn't see my wheel chair either so I had to grab my phone I scrolled down until I found Seth's phone number. I pressed call and held the phone to my ear as it rang. I heard someone pick up the phone that wasn't so I asked who it was. And yes of course it was Paul. For some reason I could feel my heart beat go just a tiny bit faster and my cheeks went a little red. I asked for Seth and he asked who it was before he gave the phone to Seth. I said Hailey and then he gave the phone to Seth. Seth said hello and I asked him to come over to help me and he said of course and that he would be there in 15 minutes.

I sat in bed staring at my open window as the air came in. I heard Seth pull up and try to open the door but it was locked. I was about to call him and tell him to go around back and see if the key was under the mat but all of a sudden he jumped through my window. I stared at him with disbelief and started laughing. I asked how he did that but he just made a joke about him being super strong. But then the memory of when Paul was chocking Embry came back and how Paul turned into a … WOLF! I thought of how that was possible and then remembered the Quileute legends. Were they true? Should I ask Seth?

Seth picked me up and took me into the basement and set me on the couch and sat next to me. He turned on the TV and turned it to mtv. I couldn't get my mind off Paul so I just blurted it out. _How did Paul turn into a wolf? _He turned to me with big eyes. _How do you know that? _He asked I told him how when I got hit by the car that I saw him turn into a wolf. He put his head in his hands and shook his head. He went out of the room and into the hallway. I could hear him talking to someone. (_He is calling Sam)_ he came back into the room and sat down next to me. He asked if I had ever heard about the Quileute legends. I said yeah and he went over a few to remind me. The he said they were true every single part. I asked him if it was a joke and he said no. Then I asked if imprinting was true because he had told me about that one. He was about to say something when I thought about Paul. I asked Seth

_Who did Paul imprint on?_

_WILL SHE FIND OUT?_

**Next chapter will be up soon! Pleas review! It helps a lot and if you don't like how the story is heading you can ask me to change parts! And to add in parts!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or its characters I only own mine and my parts of the story!_

_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_P.S THIS TOOK ABOUT 10 PAGES ON THE WORD DOCUMENT SO I HOPE ITS NOT TOO SHORT OR LONG _


	2. Accept or not to Accept?

**Shout out to Sydneybeth218 & LadyMiraculousNights! Thanks for the great reviews!**

**Let's Get Started!**

**Seth POV**

Did she really just ask me who Paul imprinted on? I didn't plan on this. And for some reason she wasn't freaked out we were werewolves at all. She cared more about Paul imprinting then him being a werewolf. I couldn't tell if she was worried he imprinted on her if he had imprinted on someone else. It may have been a mix of both though. I didn't know if I should tell her. But if I said anything she would know. But if I said no I would be lying to her and then she would probably never accept Paul. I didn't know what to do and Hailey just looked at me expectantly. I just told her to ask Paul about that. She lifted an eyebrow suspiciously and said okay. We watched TV together and ate some food. I got a call from Sam saying there was a vampire sent and he needed my help. I said ok and told Hailey that I had to go help Sam with some wolf business. She laughed and said it was weird to hear me talk about that and I walked out with her laughing and I told her she could call if she needed me.

I phased and ran over to where Sam was. I could hear Paul and Embry. Embry wouldn't talk to Paul because of what Paul did to him when he hit Hailey. I thought about Hailey and her with all of her casts and Paul growled at Embry. The things Paul was thinking were kind of scary and it was a good thing Embry could heal fast incase Paul ever did any of that stuff. I noticed everybody head east so I followed. I could smell the leech. It was close. It was new one too. We ran a couple miles and then there it was. She looked about 15. She had black hair with blond streaks in it. She was Pail white with Red eyes. She hissed at us and climbed up a tree. That's when Jacob went over to the tree and knocked it down. Right before it hit the ground she jumped off all of us had surrounded her. She looked every which way to see if there was a way out. That's when she tried to attack Jacob. That's was a bad idea. Seth grabbed her in his jaw and threw her on the ground. He then put both paws on her arms was about to rip her head off when out of nowhere a vampire jumped on Jacobs back. I lunged forward and grabbed the vampire off his back with my teeth. I slammed him into a tree and turned around to see everyone ripping the other vampire to shreds.

I saw the vampire that I was taking care of get up. I turned around and was about to attack when it climbed up a tree and hissed then ran away. I went into the trees and phased back and got my shorts on. I started walking back to Emily's when my phone started ringing. I answered it heard Hailey talking in a small whisper. I couldn't hear her so I asked her to say it again when she said _There is someone in my house get over here a.s.a.p.! _She hung up and I went back to go and tell Paul and everyone what I was doing. But then I thought about what might happen to Hailey and booked it over there. I ran into the house which was now opened and went downstairs. Hailey was still on the couch crying. I went over to her to make sure she was ok and then ran upstairs. I looked in her room and then in her moms. I didn't see anything but then I heard Hailey scream bloody murder. I ran downstairs to see some creep covering her mouth. I grabbed him and threw him against the wall. He got knocked out with the impact and was lying on the floor face down. Hailey was covering her face with her hands and crying. It was more like sobbing instead of crying. I sat down next to her and rapped one of my arms around her to comfort her. She leant against and kept crying.

**Hailey POV**

I sat on the couch and grabbed the Dorito's and started eating them I heard something upstairs but ignored it and kept watching jersey shore. That's when I heard a big bang upstairs and I jumped. I grabbed my phone and called Seth. As it was ringing I heard more rambling upstairs. Seth finally picked up the phone and I told him to get his butt over here. I heard him come inside and he came downstairs he asked if I was ok and I nodded then he went to go check upstairs. I heard him come down stairs but it wasn't Seth this time it was….

_Flashback_

_He drug me behind a building and duct taped my mouth. I tried screaming but the duct tape prevented that. Then he pinned my hand to the wall above my head with one hand. I tried to squirm but he was to strong. He then pulled my pants down and his and raped me. I tried screaming but it was no use I tried kicking him but my pant prevented me. I did everything I could just to get him off me but I couldn't. I just cried and cried while he raped me. I saw some other guys come by and I thought they would help but they were his friends and they raped me too over and over again. Then they left me there and drove off in his car. I collapsed to the ground and sobbed. I pulled my pants back up limped home even with all the pain. I walked into the house and my mom was still at work. I got into the shower and washed the dirtiness off me. Blood dripped down the inner part of my thighs and I sat on the ground unable to stand and cried. I cried all night._

I saw his body on the ground knocked out. Seth had his arm around me and comforting me. I leaned against him a cried more. It felt as if I wasn't safe anymore. He had found me and was going to hurt me. I fell asleep on Seth. I woke up in Seth's car. I asked where we were and he said we were going over to the Cullen's to make sure my injuries were ok. I nodded. I couldn't stop thinking about what he had done to me. Of what all those men did to me. The only man I would ever trust is Seth I thought to myself. I knew Seth would never hurt me.

We pulled up to a house that had tons of windows. Seth got out of the car and he came around with my wheel chair and put me in it. He wheeled up to the front door and a kind women opened the door she was really pretty and had gold eyes with golden hair. She introduced herself as Esme and I said hi and introduced myself. Seth wheeled me in and sat on the couch. That's when the most beautiful girl walked into the room. She had blonde hair and had golden eyes she had the perfect figure and well everything. She gave Seth a mean look and then saw me. She smiled and said her name was Rosalie and I introduced myself and then she walked away.

Dr. Cullen came in and told me Seth to wheel me into a room that looked like a room at the hospital, except homier. He took of the cast which was very painful and then I saw the full extent of my injuries. My ankle looked like it had a golf ball on the side of it and was all purple and bruised. We x-rayed it did not look good. We found out we had to pop it back into place. He gave me some pain meds but then he took my ankle and popped it into place. I screamed when he did it and my eyes were watering. I tried my hardest to hold back tears. My ankle swelled up really big and we had to put a big ice bag on it. Dr. Cullen checked the rest of my injuries and found out that my knee would be better in about 2 weeks because it at bad as they thought and my wrist and arm were only sprained. Then he looked at my ribs. I had a big purple bruise on my side where the car had hit and broken the bones. He said I was lucky it didn't puncture my lungs. He said they looked alright and rapped tape around ribs. He then cleaned my stiches and made sure none of it was infected or any of the stiches popped. I was done so I said thank you and we went out of the room and outside to the car. Before we left though, I said goodbye to Esme because Rosalie wasn't there anymore.

Seth said he had to go do wolf stuff so I just nodded and he helped me inside. I asked Seth what had happened to the guy that had broken into the house and he said not to worry about it so I tried not thinking about it. Seth left and I sat in my bed listening to music singing along to it. I would have danced but I couldn't even get up so yeah. My mom came in the house and laughed at me because she noticed what I was doing. I turned off the music and my mom came and sat on my bed beside me. She said we needed to talk. I hated it when my mom said that. But then she said it wasn't bad. I said ok and she went on. _I have to go on a business trip to Italy for a month and I would usually leave you home by yourself but since your accident and everything I'm sending you to your dad's. _I stared at my mom in disbelief. She hadn't sent me to see my dad since I was 14 and I only stayed there for a week or 2 at the most. NOT A MONTH! I didn't have any friends down there and my dad was always working anyway so how was this going to help anyway! I was about to say something when she said no buts your leaving in 2 days, and walked out. I screamed some stupid no sense at her and then laid back in my bed and fell asleep.

2 days later

I called Seth to come over. He showed up in 15 minutes. He was taking me to the airport. I looked around my room to see if I wanted to bring anything else I didn't see anything so I zipped up my suitcase and Seth grabbed it and took it to the car. I looked around my room and realized I wouldn't see this for a month. Seth came upstairs and picked me up without me knowing he was even there and scared the shit out of me. He carried me to the car and I put on my seat belt. Seth hadn't said very much since he got here. I could tell he was upset so I felt bad.

We got to the airport and I got into my wheel chair. I felt special Ed all the time because I was in a wheel chair. I was about to board the plane so I gave Seth a hug and told him to call me every day. He said he would and then I got on the plane. I waved to Seth when I was about to get on and then he left. The plane ride there was quite boring. We landed in LA California. Someone helped me get off and then my dad was waiting in the airport. He came and got me to wheel me out. We greeted each other and then we drove to his condo and right when I got everything in place in my room he said he had to go to work. I rolled my eyes and he left. I knew I would have been better off staying at home by myself.

**Journal Entry's**

Date 5-4

_This isn't fair! My dad has left me home alone all day and I can't even get around the house by myself. I wouldn't be surprised if he stayed out and partied and left me here to starve! I am going to die here. I'm already miserable and it's my 1__st__ day. I feel like there is a part missing in me. I don't know what, but every once in a while a thought about Paul will pop in my head and I can feel that part missing more than ever._

Date 5-10

_My dad only comes home at night now. So I pretty much sleep on the couch now instead of my bed so I can get to the fridge. I miss la Push more than ever right now. And it not just la Push it the people in it and one person in it I would have never guessed I would ever miss. When I got back I decided even if it would kill me I would go out with Paul if he asked me just to get rid of this urge to see him._

Date 5-15

_Today I can finally use crutches because my knee is heeled along with my arm and wrist. My ribs still hurt but the doctor gave me some pain killers. I have to keep ice on it. My stiches came out today so my stomach and head is a little sore from the irritation. I can't wait to leave this place it's horrid! Although I do enjoy the nice weather._

Date 5-20

_I'm glad my stay here is half way over. I'm sick and tired of my dad not even being home! He probably won't see me again for another year after this and maybe even longer. He is always out with his girlfriend parting and he's 45 for heaven's sake!It's like he's business by day party by night. Jeez I'm just glad he hasn't had a party hear yet. And have I mentioned what I do hear when their home at night. I'm repulsed by it._

Date 5-24

_It's getting closer and closer each day till I get to leave. Seth calls me every day. I miss La push I want to go home. Curse my mother. I'm excited for June 2__nd__ I'll be leaving and never have to go back here hopefully. I don't even talk to my dad anymore. I feel I haven't talked in ages because the only person I talk to is Seth and over the phone._

Date 5-29

_Only 4 more days! I can't wait to see my mom and Seth. And also to get away from my dad. I have all my cast off and am getting use to walking on my leg again. I have a boot for when I need it but I usually just walked without it. I have packed all of my stuff up and am excited to get out of this hell hole._

Date 6-1

_Last night here thankfully. No more gross sounds at night! I'm so excited to see Seth and my mom. Seth is picking me up at the airport tomorrow at 12:00 I have to get up at 6 tomorrow so I can get to the airport in time. The only thing I would miss here is the sun. I didn't a tan though is the sad thing._

I woke up at 6 and got out of bed and put on my clothes and put my hair into a ponytail. I grabbed my suitcase and went outside to see my dad in the car. I walked out and got in the backseat because I didn't want to be near him. He didn't say a word when I got in and the car ride to the airport was silent. He pulled up and I got out but before I could get out I said I loved him and shut the door. I didn't know if he said it or not. It was better if I just didn't know in case he didn't say I love you back. I got onto the plane and fell sleep. I woke up noticed it was about 11:30 so we would be landing soon. I went to the bathroom to see if my hair and makeup was alright so I didn't look like a crazy person. I redid my hair because I had some fly aways and then went back to my seat right when I sat down the speaker came on saying to put our seatbelts on because we were landing. I did as they said and sat in my seat.

We landed and I got out and got my suitcase. I walked outside and saw Seth walking up. I ran over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and said it's nice to see walking again, I laughed and said I was so glad to be back. We both got into the car but before he could even start the car I reached into my carry-on bag and grabbed out my Bob Marley cd. Seth rolled his eyes and laughed. I gave him a death glare but then laughed to. We drove to my house and I saw that my mom's car was in the drive way. Seth and I got out of the car and he grabbed my suitcase and I went inside. My mom was asleep on the couch so Seth and I quietly walked up to my room. I was so happy to see my room. I dragged my suitcase over to the side of my bed and set it there.

Seth sat next to me and I laid back. It was silent when I broke the silence when I asked Seth if I could ask him a question. He said sure and then I asked him who he imprinted on. He gave a sigh and said no one yet. I said oh and told him he would and he gave me half a smile. It was silent for a couple seconds and then I asked who was in the pack and who had imprinted. He told me there was Sam, Jared Paul, him, Leah, Embry, Quil Brady, Collin. Then he told me who had imprinted Sam, Jared, Paul, and Quil. I asked who Paul imprinted on and he answered no realizing what he was saying till it was out. _You why? _I gave him a shocked look_. What do you mean Paul imprinted on me? _Then Seth shot up, _did I just say that?_ I nodded my head and said yeah. He hit himself in the forehead with his palm. He kept saying Paul was going to kill him and cussing. I gave him a funny look and asked_ is Paul mad he imprinted on me? _He quickly said no and kept shaking his head and saying no. Then I got kind of mad. _Then why would Paul fucking kill you? _He shook his head. _It's because he was supposed to tell you. I_I sat on my bed in silence. Paul had imprinted on me and that why he was nice all of a sudden. Did this mean that it was just the imprint and if he had never turned into a wolf would he still love me? I asked Seth exactly that. He said no and said it was just like the imprint gave them a little shove into the right decision. I said oh still wondering.

Seth fell asleep on my bed so that meant he was really tired. I went downstairs so he could sleep. He had told me about patrols that the wolves had to do so he had been tired lately because Jared had family business. I was about to go downstairs when I decided just to go outside and take a walk and think about things. I went into my room and grabbed a jacket and saw Seth sleeping on my bed. My mom wouldn't think it was weird if she woke up and saw this because my mom let Seth crash at our house sometimes.

I walked outside and put my jacket on. I walked towards the beach and saw some people set up a bonfire. It looked like Embry the guy who had hit me and never even said sorry! It also looked like there was Leah, Sam, and…. Paul. I wanted to talk to Paul but it made me too nervous to even talk about it. Paul wasn't even wearing a shirt and you could see all of his muscle flew in his back as he picked up something. I stopped looking when my phone rang. I answered it and kept walking.

Me: Hello

Seth: Where are you?

Me: I'm walking by the beach. Why?

Seth: Oh I was just wondering.

Me: Oh, Okay.

Seth: Does it look like there setting up the bonfire yet?

Me: If you mean in Leah, Paul, and Sam, Yes.

Seth: Shit I was supposed to help! I'm coming down right now if you want to stay there.

Me: Alright I might.

Seth alright bye

Me: Bye

If I stayed Seth would probably make me come to the bonfire and I'd rather not see Paul. I walked past the beach and into the forest. I could feel my shoes step on the wet ground making sloshing sounds as I walked. I walked father and farther into the forest without even noticing. I was thinking about Paul. Should I accept him or should I just move when I'm 18 and forget about it. I don't know I could though. I felt like I needed to be by Paul. Even if I was just in the same room or near him. I heard something behind me and whipped my head around but didn't see anything. I kept walking but then heard it again and turned around. Then I heard it the opposite way. I was about to turn around when it grabbed me I screamed and started running.

Its skin was freezing. I tried to get out of its grip but it was like have titanium around me. I couldn't move my head because it was holding my mouth. I felt it stop and it threw me on the ground. It knocked the wind out of me. I finally caught my breath, and saw it was a pail man with blood red eyes and dark black hair. He looked about 6 feet tall scared me shitless just to look at him. When I saw his eyes I remembered Seth telling me about the cold ones. I was freaked out by then thinking he was about to drink my blood. That's when I heard a growl. I looked over and saw a grey wolf come out of the forest. I wondered what wolf it was. The wolf looked at me and I immediately could tell it was Paul. When I looked into his eyes I could just tell. They looked sad and I could all of a sudden feel his pain. I knew I was the one causing that pain. I felt like I should die for doing it to him. That's when he turned and attacked the vampire. I got up and back off so I wouldn't get hurt. I backed into the forest. I could see another vampire come into it. Paul threw it off him and finally killed the one he was already fighting with. I saw as he turned that he had a big gash on his side, I gasped. It looked like someone had taken a knife and just dug into the side of him. Then he attacked the other one and that one looked stronger it tried to break his back but Paul moved just in time. I got out my phone I dialed Seth's phone number.

Seth: Hello

Me: YOU NEED TO GET OVER HEAR FAST!

Seth: What's wrong!

Me: Paul's getting attacked by a vampire and I'm scared! (I started crying)

Seth: I'll be right over

Me: Okay, Hurry I'm scared

Beep he hung up. I didn't know if I should run or wait for Seth. I wanted to make sure Paul was okay so I stayed. That's when I saw Seth come in. Or at least guessed it was Seth. It was a sandy colored wolf with huge paws and was huge as big as a horse like Paul except Paul was a tiny bit bigger. Seth growled and went up behind the vampire and took him to the ground but it grabbed Seth and threw him on the ground by him that's when Paul grabbed the vampire while he was distracted by the neck and ripped his head off. I expected blood but it looked like ice. Seth got back up and they both went back behind some tree which I guess they were going back to human form or something. I couldn't believe I had just saw them in wolf form and kill a vampire. That's when I passed out.

**Seth POV**

I picked up a bowl of salad Emily had made and started walking towards the tables Paul had just put up. I set the bowl on the table and my phone started ringing I answered and I could tell Hailey was in tears. She said Paul was getting attacked by a vampire. I wondered how she knew it was a vampire. I told her I would be right there and hung up I ran off with Sam yelling at me asking me where I was going. I phased once I was in the forest. I could smell Hailey and a Vampire. I ran to where they were at. Hailey was standing in the woods and Paul was getting attacked by a newborn. I pinned him down but he grabbed me and threw me behind him. That's when Paul grabbed his neck and ripped his head off. We ripped him limb to limb and then went behind the trees. We came out and we noticed Hailey had fainted I let a laugh escape me and Paul gave me a nasty look. I shut up. We walked over and saw that she hit her head on a rock. We could see the blood so Paul picked her up and we headed back to the beach. We walked out of the forest and to the beach.

We came out of the forest and Leah and Sam were still setting up. Leah saw Paul carrying Hailey and ran up to us. For some reason Leah had always liked Hailey, but then again I couldn't blame her. Hailey was always nice to everyone. With the exception of Paul. She came up and started yelling at us saying what did you do to her? She grabbed her out of Paul's arms and walked away towards her car. Seth was way pissed off because Leah had blamed this on him. He was shaking and I was surprised he didn't phase right then and there. Leah was yelling at me to but I was use to Leah's antics.

**Leah POV**

I saw Paul and Seth come out of the forest with a knocked out Hailey. It made me furious. What did they do to her! I ran over to them and yelled at Paul asking him what did they do to her. Paul just got pissed off so I walked over to my car to take her to Emily's. I set her in my car and drove over to Emily's. I pulled up and went over to the side and picked her up and took her inside. I ran inside and yelled for Emily. She ran down the stairs when she saw Hailey. She said oh my god what happened. I explained to her that I just saw Paul and Seth come out of the forest with her like this. She told me to come into the guest bedroom and she went into the kitchen to get a wet rag to clean her head up with.

Emily told me to get an ice pack and I did. She cleaned her cut on the side of her head. I came back in and gave Emily the ice. The cut wasn't as bad as it looked though. I called Seth

Seth- hello

Me- Hey you need to come over to Emily's right now with Paul

Seth- Leah?

Leah- yeah it's Leah ya dick head now get your ass over here.

Seth- fine jeez be there in a sec calm down.

What did he say Emily asked? He'll be here in a sec. She said okay and went back to cleaning Hailey's head. I heard Seth come in with Paul about 15 minutes later. Emily walked out of the room and told me to stay there. I did and listened to what she was saying

Seth & Paul- Hi Emily

Emily- What did you to do to that poor girl?

Paul- We didn't do anything to her she fainted and hit her head on a rock

Emily- Oh, But why did she faint

Seth- that's kind of a long story

(Interrupting Emily)

Paul- Is she alright? How's her head?

Emily- She okay she is still knocked out.

I got bored and she looked okay so I walked out

Me- Why don't you tell us that long story we've got time

Emily- yeah why don't you tell us that long story?

We all sat down

**Hailey POV**

I woke up with my head throbbing and an icepack on it. I could hear what sounded like Leah saying something like tell us your long story or something. Where was I anyway? I was about to go out and ask Leah when I heard a voice I knew very well. Paul. He was in there I could hear and then I remembered the vampire and how I saw him in wolf form including Seth and I passed out. The only thing that didn't make sense is why I was in here. I heard a door close so I walked out. It was just Leah and the girl named Emily I met at a bonfire with Seth. Emily asked if I was okay and I said yeah I was fine and asked where I was. They said I was at Emily and Sam's house. I was like oh and felt kind of embarrassed. I told them I should get home and they said okay and I thanked them and left. I wanted to go through the woods to get home but I didn't.

I walked on the sidewalk looking into the forest that was right next to me. Then I saw Paul come out of the forest. I pretended like I didn't see him and kept walking. That's when he called from behind me. _Hailey! _I turned around I told myself inside to be nice. I called back _Yeah? _He ran up and started walking beside me.

Paul- Hey are you alright?

Me: yeah other than you turning in to a giant wolf and scaring the shit out me yeah (laughing)

Paul: yeah about that… How do you know about that?

Me: Seth told me

Paul- Oh

Me: Yeah

Paul- So where are you going

Me- just home why?

Paul- No reason why

Me- oh, where are you going?

Paul- Just heading over to the bonfire

Me- Cool that sounds fun

Paul- Yeah if you want to come you can

Me- okay can I go by my house real quick though

Paul- Sure

I did know why I was giving Paul a chance. Maybe because it was the pain of not being with him. Or maybe it was because I felt bad for him. The one thing I did know though is that I'm giving Paul a chance. I walked up to my house with Paul following me. I told him he could come inside and he did. I told him he could wait on the couch. I ran upstairs and went to my closet because I had dirt on the back of my clothes. I put on some skinny jeans with a tank top and a vest. I grabbed my juicy couture bag and put my makeup bag and wallet in there and grabbed my cellphone.

I came down the steps and we walked out. He said we could go get his car. He said it was close so I followed him. Paul actually lived 4 houses down from me. It was weird I had no idea. He had a brand new black truck. It was really nice on the inside. I got in and Paul started driving. It was awkward silence so Paul turned on the radio. I usually sing along but I didn't want to sing in front of Paul so I just said the words in my head and tapped my foot. We pulled up to the beach and I got out. I could see Emily and Seth were there and Leah was putting down some blankets. We walked over and I went over to Emily asking if she needed any help. She said she was fine and so I went and sat on the sand just above where the water hit so I could put my feet in the water. I took off my shoes and did that. I let the sand come in between my toes and I just closed my eyes. For some reason the sun was out today. I got up and grabbed my shoes. I walked over to Emily and asked her again if she needed help with anything but she said no.

I didn't know what to do so I walked over to where Paul was sitting. I sat next to him. He looked over and I smiled. He smiled back but he was confused. I looked at him and all of a sudden I had the urge to kiss him and then I noticed he did to because out lips met each other.

_**DUN DUN DUN! Sorry I had to leave it kind of cliffy. The next chapter will be up soon. So just in case anyone is confizzled Paul does not know about Hailey knowing about the imprint. I promise it is going to get more exciting so just keep reading! The next chapter will be up in the next couple days **____** thanks**_

_**Review! Review! Review!**_ _**Review! Review! Review!Plz!**_

_**Next chapter soon and thanks for reading!**_

_**Twihard818**_


	3. MOLLY! And Something Sad

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I went on a couple week trip to New York and was too busy to write anything. Sorry how my other chapters weren't proof read. I actually proofread this one so it hopefully is better than the last ones. But I love it when you review so yeah Thanks for all the reviews!**

**LadyMiraculousNight (sorry if I spelled it wrong)**

**Reader (random person)**

I felt his lips collide with mine. My mind went blank and all I saw was Paul. I knew I liked Paul and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt his hands go on my hips so I raised my hands and rapped them around his neck. I pulled away from for air and then I felt all the pain come to me of being rude to him and ignoring him this whole time. I felt tears sting the back of my eyes but I couldn't keep them back and all of a sudden I was crying. Paul kept asking what was wrong and if it was because he kissed me but I just leaned into him I cried. He shut up and just comforted me. He picked me up and started walking towards his truck. He opened the door and got in with me still on his lap. He held me tight and I finally leaned back and started rambling about how I was so sorry for ignoring him all this time and everything. It had seemed like him being mean to me had been forgotten but I couldn't forget how I had treated him. He got a sad look on his face and shoved me to his chest and said it was okay and everything was better now. We just sat there like that. He drove to his house but for some reason we didn't get out of the car we just liked being with each other and didn't want to be apart.

We had been sitting in the car for at least two hours now. We hardly talked I just sat on his lap with his arms around me. I wished I could stay like that for the rest of my life. Paul's mom walked out with an apron on and a uniform. It looked like she was a maid. I smiled as she walked by and then Paul opened the door and picked me and got out of the car because his mom had to tell him something. I laughed because he was still holding me bridal style when he was talking to his mom. I didn't care and just let him do what he wanted.

Becky quit last night so we have to get a new babysitter, but will you watch Molly while I'm gone? Paul's mom asked in a sweet voice.

Yeah sure mom, Have a good time at work Paul said smiling.

His mom got in the car but before she got in she smiled at me and Paul then shut her door. Paul then made his way to the front door but before he went in he asked if I was okay with coming in and I laughed and told him I was totally okay with it. He walked in a little girl that looked about 4 or 5 that looked like Paul ran in. Paul put me down and the little girl ran up to him and grabbed onto his leg. Paul picked her up and she buried her head in his neck. She would move her head to look at me but would quickly put it back down. She looked shy so I just smiled. Paul then turned around.

This Is Molly my little sister Paul said with a smile on his face.

I smiled and waved to molly while saying Hi Molly I'm Hailey.

She stuck her little head up and waved at me but quickly put it back down. Paul laughed and hugged her and told me to follow him. I follow behind him and we went through a hall way. There were pictures of Paul and Molly together everywhere. There wasn't even a picture of them separated. There were pictures of Paul and Molly from when they were babies to now. There was a picture of 12 or 13 year old Paul with his little sister Molly in his arms at the hospital. He was so adorable when he was little. That's when I noticed Paul was at the end of the hallway waiting for me. I blushed embarrassed and walked to the end of the hall where Paul laughed at me. We walked into the living room which was nicely decorated and very homey. He sat down on the couch with a sleepy Molly and I sat next to him. He set molly next to him and she curled up and went to sleep. I moved over so I was leaning on Paul. For some reason in my head I knew this was moving too quickly but it felt as if me and Paul had been together forever. He turned on the TV that was on the giggles and molly shot up like a rocket screaming don't change it don't change it! Paul and I started laughing and Paul went to change it as a joke but before he could do it Molly jumped on him and grabbed the remote. Then she sat very calmly watching the giggles. Paul and I were laughing our guts out but Molly was to into the show to notice. Paul got up and grabbed my hand and I followed behind him.

He ended up leading me to his room. It was actually clean. I sat on the bed and Paul grabbed the remote to his flat screen and laid down next to me. I stayed sitting so I wouldn't bother him or get in his view. He looked at me confused and then grabbed my hand and softly pulled me down next to him. I tensed up but then relaxed. I felt my eyelids get heavy so I closed them and ended up falling asleep.

I woke up alone and freezing. I looked around I was still in Paul's rooms. But Paul was gone. I got up and was about to go out the door to look for Paul but then I saw a note.

_Gone to do wolf stuff._

_My mom should be back around 1 in the morning _

_Ill be back around 2. _

_You can do anything you want_

_-Paul_

_P.s. stay until I get back._

I went downstairs to see little molly awake looking around the room scared out of her mind. It looked as if she might cry so I walked over to her and sat by her and asked what's wrong. She came over to me and sat on my lap and buried her head in the crook of my neck. I could feel her shaking and crying. She lifted her head up and said. I fought Paul weft me. I told her Paul would never leave her alone. And she stopped crying and leaned onto my should I stood up and held her and walked towards Paul's room but then saw a room next to it with a sign that said Molly on it so I went in there and saw the whole room was princess stuff and pink. I set her down on the bed that had a big pink canopy over. She pulled the cover down and got into them and then she asked me to read her a story. I smiled and I was about to ask her what book she wanted me to read but she grabbed one out from under her pillow and held it out.

I read the book to her and by the time I was finished it was 2 I wondered where Paul's mom was but blew it off. I heard Paul come in the house but as I was about to open the door Molly asked me to stay. I said okay and sat in the rocking chair in her room. Paul had heard us so he came up into Molly's room. Molly smiled and held up her arms for hug since she was too tired to get out of bed. Paul came over and hugged Molly. I smiled because it was so cute how much he loved his sister. When he was done hugging her he went over to the rocking chair and grabbed me and made me sit on his lap which I was perfectly happy with. I leaned back so my head was on his shoulder. He then got look at me with a confused look.

Did my mom ever come home he said with a questioning look.

Um no I was wondering where she was myself I said.

That's weird she's always home on time or early he said.

Then the phone range Paul reached over and answered.

Paul- Hello?

Person on phone- Is this Paul Walker?

Paul- Yes, may ask who is calling?

Person on phone- Yes, this is the chief Swan of the forks police department. You mother has been in a rollover car accident and we need you to come over to the hospital immediately

Paul- Is she okay?

Chief Swan- We don't know if she's alright so we'll need you to come over to the hospital.

Paul- Okay we'll be right over.

I gave Paul a worried look. I got up so he could and he said something about his mom being in the hospital. He told me to get Molly out of her pajamas and into clothes and meet him at his truck. I did as he said and picked Molly up out of bed which woke her up and set her on the rocking chair. I went to her closet and pulled out a pink dress that had a bunny on it and then in her dresser grabbed some matching leggings. I helped her change and then picked her up and grabbed my bag and ran out to the car. I just sat in the front with Molly on my lap. I brushed her hair with the brush I had in my bag and did her hair in two little braids with her thin black hair.

We got to the hospital and Molly was freaking out because she didn't know what was going on. Paul sat with his head in his hands and leaning over with his elbows on his knees. I hugged him with one arm because molly was on in my other. I saw a doctor walk out of the two doors that said patients only and he walked over to us. Paul looked up and I held his hand. I could just tell by the look on his face that it wasn't good. He walked over and and shook his head.

Doctor- I'm so sorry, but we lost her. Her main artery burst and we couldn't stop it. We are so sorry.

And turned and hugged Paul so he wouldn't do anything to the doctor. The doctor silently walked away. It was like Paul was in shock. I just hugged him for about 15 minutes but then I took his hand and told him we need to go home and he needed to get some sleep. He got up and Molly had fallen asleep and he picked her up. I didn't think he should be driving so I took his keys and he got in the passenger's side with molly in his lap and we drove to his house. When we got there we went up to the house and Paul went up to Molly's room and put her in bed and then went into his room. I came up and he was sitting on his bed with his face in his hands. I sat by him and hugged him. He uncovered his face and his eyes were red. It looked like he might have been crying so I told him to lay down and I laid next to him. We fell asleep and the house went silent.

I woke up before Paul and snuck out of bed and went down stairs. I looked in the fridge and didn't see anything that could be breakfast food. I knew I needed to go to the store because it was obvious that Paul would be hungry when he woke up. I went upstairs to get Molly so she wouldn't wake up and no one was awake. I walked into her room and she was already waking up. She smiled at me and I asked her if she wanted to go to the store with me. She jumped out of bed and got excited and jumped up and down saying yes. It made me laugh that she was so happy to go to the store. She still didn't know about her mom so I was waiting for her to ask why we were at the hospital last night but she didn't. I grabbed out a pink T-shirt that was long sleeved and had a little pocket on the side and some blue Capri jeans. She put them on then I brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail.

We grabbed my bag but I ran upstairs and grabbed Paul's car keys. He was dead asleep so I guessed he would at least sleep another hour or two. We got into Paul's and I put her into the car seat that was in the back. I started the car and turned on the radio. Molly started dancing in her car seat and I sang along to the music. I taught her a couple old songs that came on we had a blast until we got there. I got her out of the car and held her hand as we walked up to the reservations Wal-Mart. It cracked me up because it was by all these Indian shops and then there was this huge Wal-Mart. We walked inside and I grabbed a cart. I put molly in the front seat of the cart and then we went off to the refrigerated section. I grabbed some milk, eggs, orange juice, apple juice, and chocolate milk for Molly. We then walked over to where the potatoes were and grabbed those. To make hash browns.

Molly wanted macaroni later so I grabbed some of that and then we went to the candy isle and grabbed some chocolate and licorice plus popcorn. We then went over to the movies and I bought a couple for later. The toys were right there so molly wanted to look so we went over there. Molly got out of the cart and went over to the Barbie's. She looked so excited just to look at them so I told she could get one. She picked out a mermaid Barbie that came with a brush and an outfit. It made me happy just to make her happy. She was the sweetest little kid in the world. I put her and the Barbie that she wouldn't let go of in the cart and then I thought I should probably just get some regular food so Paul didn't have to go to the store. I grabbed a bunch of stuff Molly wanted to eat from fruit snacks to animal crackers. I grabbed dinner stuff and stuff for lunch and then went up to the register. The older lady scanned everything and it came to a total of 230$. I grabbed out the credit card my mom had given me to get whatever I wanted which I hardly used and swiped it in the machine and I signed then I got my receipt. Molly grabbed the bag with her Barbie in it and went to the car with me. I pilled the bags into the back seat and put molly in her car seat. Then I drove to Paul's house and went inside.

I put the first load of bags on the counter and then went outside for the rest but on my way out Paul came out of his room with his hair sticking up and red eyes. I smiled at him and he gave me a weak smile back. He came down the stairs and asked what I was doing. I told him I was bringing in groceries. He looked at me like I was crazy and then asked why I went to the store and I told him he needed food. Then he said oh and told me he just needed to get pants on and he would go and do it. I hadn't even noticed he was in his boxer. I laughed to myself. I went to go see were Molly was and she was watching giggles and hugging the Barbie to her chest. I smiled and walked away and was about to get the some more groceries but Paul walked in caring the rest of them in both hands. I laughed and stepped aside so he could go to the kitchen. I followed behind him and started putting stuff in the fridge, pantry, and cupboards. I looked behind me to see Paul helping me. I was surprised but wasn't going to say anything.

All of a sudden when Paul and I were done Molly rushed in caring her Barbie. She had just noticed Paul had gotten up because she was too distracted by the TV. She ran up to Paul and lifted the Barbie box as high as she could. I laughed but Paul asked her where she had gotten it from and smiled at her. She pointed to me and said Hailey bought it for me! Then she went on a ramble about how much she liked me and Paul she be "friends" with me forever. We both laughed and Paul picked her up and asked if she needed help opening it and she nodded her over and over again with a big smile on her face. I'm surprised she doesn't have whiplash. Paul walked over into the living room and opened it for her and then set her on the couch and came back in. I asked if he was hungry and if I could make him something but he kept saying I didn't have to make him anything. He went into the living room and secretly i made him and molly breakfast. Paul had fallen asleep so he didn't notice.

I made the food and brought it in. Paul woke up when he smelt the food. He went over and told me that I really didn't have to make him food but I told him I wanted to. Molly smiled big the whole time we were eating. She blurted out thank you right when her mouth was full and almost chocked. We laughed but Paul went back to being sad. I didn't know what to do or say to make him feel better. Molly finished and put her plate back on the tray Paul had finished a while ago so I went and put the dishes away and came back in. Molly was sitting on the couch next to Paul leaning on him. I smiled and sat next Molly. We watched TV in silence. I knew me and Paul weren't really watching. We were just thinking. All of a sudden I was brought out of thought by the question that Molly asked Paul.

Molly- Paul?

Paul- Yeah?

Molly- Where is mommy at? You said she would be home last night.

Paul- *sighs* ummm well….

I looked at Paul and reached over and squeezed his hand to let him know it would be okay. He took a big breathe and told Molly what happened to her mom. I saw tears well up in her eyes and pour out. She didn't understand fully all she knew is her mom wasn't ever coming home. That's when I realized that Paul was going to have to take care of her and I would too. But for some reason it didn't feel like a burden it felt more like a privilege. Paul picked her up and she cried into his chest. I could see tears in Paul's eyes too but I knew he wouldn't let them escape because he felt like he had to be the strong one. I wanted to make everything better. I would have rather died than see Paul like this. They would have been better off if it was me. I gave Paul a look of sympathy and then scooted over by them and Paul put his arm around me and i hugged him back.

Paul fell asleep with molly on his chest sleeping also. I sat on the other side of the couch and watched TV. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pulled it out and saw it was Seth and ran into Paul's room so I didn't wake them up.

Hailey- Hello?

Seth- Hey, where are you?

Hailey- I'm at Paul's but I can't really talk.

Seth- Why are you at Paul's? And why can't you talk?

Hailey-Because Paul's mom was in a rollover accident last night and died. And he's asleep so I don't want to wake him up!

Seth- His mom died? Wow no reason he isn't patrolling right now.

Hailey- What's patrolling?

Seth- It's where we go and make sure theirs not vampires in the area.

Hailey- Oh… But yeah I got to go.

Seth- Okay when Paul wakes up, tell him Sam will be calling him soon.

Hailey- Okay, bye Seth.

Seth- Alright bye

I hung up the phone, and went downstairs. Paul had woken up and was looking around the house. I gave him a funny look and he came over and hugged me.

What were you looking for? - Hailey

I thought you had left… - Paul

I'm not going to leave unless you want me to. – Hailey

He tried hugging me but I pulled him down with my arms and kissed him. We didn't pull away until Molly walked in with her blanket in one hand and a face that said _I am now scarred for life…._ Me and Paul looked at her and laughed she turned straight around and went back to watching TV. When she was out of the room I looked up to Paul.

Are you really okay I said looking up at him? He said as long as you're here I am. I smiled at him pecked him on the lips and said we should go do something being in this house is depressing. He nodded and asked me if I could get Molly reading and I nodded and smiled and he went up to his room to get ready. I went into the living room to see get molly. She had tears in her eyes so I picked her up and held her. I rocked back and forth. She leaned back to tell me something and she said. _Will please stay with Paul forever?_ I looked at her with tears in my eyes because she seemed so scared that I might leave. I promise I said and she leaned into me again.

I walked upstairs into her room and grabbed a brush out. Since she had taken a nap her hair had gotten messed up and she probably needed to change her clothes because she had gotten breakfast all over them. I found a cute dress that was peachy orange and put that on with some white shoes. Her hair was sticking up so I brushed it out and put it back into a pony tail and put a flower clip on over the hair thing. She smiled up at me and then twirled around so her dress fluttered outward. I then picked her up and went to grab my bag and Paul's car keys and right as I picked them up Paul came out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist and was still wet form the shower. I could just drool but I just acted normal since we were in front of Molly. Paul smiled when he saw me looking at him and then asked if I was taking his car because I wanted to get stuff from my house and I nodded so I didn't have to talk because if I did I would have stuttered or lost my trail of thought with Paul standing like that in front of me.

I pulled up to my house with Molly in the back and got out and got Molly out of the car too. We walked up to the door and opened it. It looked like no one was home so I carried molly up to my room and set her on my bed. She looked all around the room mesmerized. I didn't know why because my room was all that cool. I like it but it could be cooler. I told her she could do whatever she wanted while I went into the bathroom and changed. I looked at my stomach were the huge scar was from Embry hitting me. I flinched when I thought about it but got dressed and forgot about it.

I walked out to see Molly staring at pictures of me. I had a big binder full of pictures and I guess she had found it. I sat down next to her and looked at the pictures and answered the occasional questions. She flipped to one of the pages in the back that I hardly looked at. They were all from tenth grade then she pointed to the bottom of the page where there was a picture of me crying and Paul pointing and laughing at me. She looked at me confused and asked why I was crying and Paul was laughing at me. I had remembered that I kept that picture to remind me of all the shit he had ever done. I had found it in the year book and had cut it out and put it in here. I told her I had to go to the bathroom and went in there. I wanted to forget everything about it and I didn't want molly to know. I came back out but not before flushing the toilet and running the water. I walked out and she was putting the book away.

I gathered some of my clothes together just in case I stayed the night again and then got some of my other stuff. I scooped Molly up and ran to the car because Paul was probably waiting on us. I pulled up to his house in 30 seconds since he lived down the street and walked inside. Paul was sitting in the formal front living room waiting for us. I threw him the keys which he caught with ease. He got up and we went back out to the car after i put my bag in Paul's room. Before Paul started driving he whispered in my ear _thanks for doing all of this._ I turned my head and kissed him and I heard molly say yuck in the back. I pulled back and then Paul started driving. I laughed when I turned around to see Molly face and she had a disgusted look. I laughed and turned back around.

We pulled up but before we could get out of the car Molly asked Paul if she could ask him something. He said yeah in the kind voice he always used when talking to Molly. She reached into the pocket of her dress and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She handed him the paper and Paul opened it and then she asked why I was crying and why he was laughing at me. Paul looked down at the picture again and noticed what it was. He was shocked and asked her where she got it from. She told him the how she was looking through my binder of pictures and had found it. He looked at me with one of the saddest looks I have ever seen in the world and asked why I kept it. I looked down ashamed. I didn't mean to I said. I hadn't looked in it for like 3 years I'm sorry I muffled out. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Paul was probably going to think I was some weirdo that couldn't let go of the past and break up with me imprint or not.

Paul pulled me onto his lap and kissed me and then said it was okay and asked if I was still mad about that.

I shook my head to say no.

Then he asked if I wanted to know why he really was so cruel to me all that time.

Sure I muffled out

I liked you that whole time and remember how I asked you out the first day you came but you said no he said questionably

I nodded and looked up at him and asked why he was so mean though all I said was no.

See the imprint makes the feeling stronger but even back before I turned into a wolf I had strong feelings for you and that was the only way I knew how to deal. I'm so sorry He said in an ashamed, sad voice

Oh… just to let you know I liked you but I didn't know you so I said no if you would have just gotten to know me I would have said yes I said laughing a bit.

He smiled and then hugged me again and we noticed Molly had fallen asleep in the mist of our conversation. We got out and I went and woke up Molly and I held her hand as we walked. We walked up to a place that had Italian food and molly ran in dragging me behind her. Paul followed behind and told the waitress at the front a table for three. The older women took us to a booth and Paul sat on one side while molly and I sat on the other. The lady gave her a kids menu and Paul and I got regular menus. I helped Molly read what the things were since she was only in kindergarten. I could see Paul was happy but still was completely sad. I gave him a weak smile and he gave me one back. I looked over at Molly and then back at Paul. They really did look alike except for the fact that her skin color was a tiny bit lighter. We all finally figured out what we wanted to order so we called the waitress over. She came over and asked us what we wanted to order and before she walked away she looked at me and Paul and said.

Oh, your daughter is adorable the waitress said in a giddy voice.

She not our daughter it's my little sister Paul said with a smile and laughing.

I thought of having kids with Paul but I shoved it out of the way because I really didn't want kids. Or at least not right now. Paul was smiling and looking at me and I gave him a funny look but he just smiled bigger. I giggled and then started playing tic tac toe with molly. I let Molly win most of the time. But I won sometimes because it would make her laugh when Paul would make fun of her for not winning. It seemed like right then and there we had all forgotten all the bad stuff happening and we were just having a good time. The waitress brought out our food and we all started eating. We finished and then went outside and walked to the mall. Molly was holding mine and Paul's hand and was skipping. Paul wanted to go into a guy's store but Molly was pulling me to a kids store so we went our separate ways. I walked into a store that was painted pink and orange. There were girls clothes from new born to it looked about 10. Molly ran over to the area that had clothes that looked about her size.

Molly grabbed outfit after outfit to show me. She was so adorable. I let her try a couple on but she looked so cute so I just had to buy a couple. Molly walked out with three bags in her hand. The people that worked there had put them in boxes so there were only 2 in a bag. The store wasn't too expensive either. Paul was waiting on a bench outside and his eyes got big when he saw her caring all the bags. I would have carried them but she wouldn't let me. She ran and sat on Paul's lap. Paul gave me a happy confused look and I just smiled. He then got up with Molly in one arm and the bags in the other. Molly had the biggest smile on her face. I took the bags from Paul and took his hand in mine. He bent to the side and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him and we went to a couple more stores and then walked to the car. Molly had fallen asleep with Paul caring her so he put her in her car seat carefully and got into the front seat. He turned and looked at me I really couldn't do any of this without you he said. I smiled and leaned over and kissed him. I pulled back and looked into his eyes. All of a sudden I just knew what he was feeling. It was part of the imprint I knew. It was like everything was crashing down on me. I didn't know Paul felt this sad. I knew he felt sad but not this sad. It reminded me of the one night but I didn't want to have a flashback so I forced myself to stop thinking about it by pressing my lips to Paul's. Every time I did that all I thought about was Paul. I pulled away and forgot about even thinking about it. What was that? Paul asked laughing. I just smiled and fell asleep on the way.

I woke up in When Paul slammed on his brakes. I slid forward and hit my head on the dashboard. I grabbed my head. Paul swung open my door and I noticed we were stopped and the cars in front of us had crashed. I wondered how we didn't crash into them but then I heard Molly cry. I jumped out of the car and slipped past Paul and opened the door on Molly's side. I unbuckled her car seat. She was still crying so I held her and rocket back and forth. Paul came over and touched my forehead and pulled back in pain. It had stung when he had touched me I went over to the side view mirror and saw that I had a cut from my head connecting with the dashboard. I wiped away some of the blood so it would scare molly and went into the back and let Molly sit on my lap. Paul came over to make sure I was okay and I told him I was fine and just to go home. I figured out molly was just crying because it had woken her up and scared her. I held her the whole ride home because she didn't stop crying. We got to Paul's house and Paul too Molly from me and walked with me inside. I went into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face and dried my face on and got the blood off. The cut on my head wasn't bad and had stopped bleeding. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Paul lying on the couch. I went over and sat on him as a joke. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. I smiled back and told him if he was tired he should go up to his room. He frowned at me and said he didn't want me to leave but I frowned back and said I didn't either but I needed to get home and I'll be by in the morning. He sadly agreed and got up. I went upstairs and said goodbye to molly and then went back downstairs and kissed Paul and then walked home.

I unlocked the door and went inside to hear my mom cooking. I said hi to her and went up to my room. I locked the door as I did every night and went to sleep. I jolted out of sleep. I was having the bad dreams again. I guessed it was because of earlier but I still felt scared. I unlocked the door and ran into my mom's room so she could calm me down but she wasn't there. I looked everywhere in the house until I came upon the note on the door that said she had to leave to Seattle because a friend of hers was ill and she needed to help him. I ran up to my bed and started crying. I kept remembering that night but I couldn't force it out of my mind. All I could think of was to call Paul. I pressed the call number and I heard the ringing. I heard Paul answer I tried to get out words but I just kept crying. He said he would be at my house in a second and I hung up. I tried to stop crying but the tears just kept coming. I went downstairs when I heard the Paul come in. I ran downstairs to him and cried into his chest. He picked me up bridal style and carried me up to my room. He set me on the bed and laid by me. I turned over so I was facing his chest and he put his arm over me.

My crying soon subsided and Paul looked down at me with sad eyes. I felt bad for being the one that cried with all the stuff going on in his life. I put my head down and said sorry. He put his finger under my chin and raised my head. I looked at him and he told me I had no reason to say sorry. I leaned on him and then he asked the question I was hoping he wasn't going to ask. Why were you crying was it because of me. Paul asked in a small low voice I was surprised I heard. I looked down. You can tell me anything Paul said. I sat up I didn't know If I wanted to tell him this quit yet. I looked into his eyes and I knew I could tell him but my head kept telling me not to. I finally took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I went over it in my head which made me flinch but since Paul was here I felt safe. I opened my eyes.

Hailey- Well it starts from the reason I moved here. It was a month before I moved here. Me and my friend were having a late night and we had watched movies and it was around 1 or 2 in the morning. I left her house and started walking home. I turned down a street that had no one on it so I was a little scared and kept looking behind but then someone grabbed me and drug me behind a building… I stopped and took a big breath. Then he…. I stopped again and took one more breathe and as I let the air out I said…. raped me. I could feel Paul shaking and tears were running down my eyes. I looked up and for some reason I thought he was mad at me but then he held me tight and kept saying sorry. I looked up and said that it wasn't his fault and he didn't need to say sorry but he went on and on about how he should have been there to protect me. I got on my knees so I was the same height as him when he was sitting and kissed him so he would shut up. I pushed my hands on his shoulders so he would lie down and I rapped my arms around his neck. I ran out of breath and pulled away and also giving him the sign and didn't want to go very far right now. I laid my head on his chest and finally fell asleep.

I woke up with the frantic thought of were Molly was. I rolled over so I wasn't on Paul's chest and shook his arm so he would wake up. He looked at me funny and I asked him were molly was. He laughed and asked if that was the only reason I woke up I nodded and gave him a look that said answer now! He laughed and told me Molly was at his friend Emily and Sam's house. I felt my body relax and I laid back down Paul rolled over so he was facing me and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at him and then went back to sleep.

**11 pages! **

**YAY! YAY!YAY!**

**I hope you guys like it! I like reviews! SOOOO PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry it took so long! Should I put Paul POV back in and have Molly POV? **

**Thanks my beautiful readers!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Vampires

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while so I haven't proof read this but I'll put up the proof read one within the next week! Hope you like it and I'm looking for someone to proof read my stuff so that would be awesome! Put it in the comments if you do or message me! Thanks for reading!_

As swayed my hips to the music as I vacuumed. Paul had dropped me off at his house while he went to get molly. He told me I didn't need to clean and he would do it but I didn't care I did it anyway. I kept dancing with vacuum and holding a basket of clothes and I headed towards the laundry room pushing the vacuum in front of me. I turned the vacuum off and started the wash load. I went back to dancing with my vacuum again. I pushed it back and forth while singing and dancing. All of a sudden the front door swung open. I froze in the position I was in. Paul was standing there molly in his arms and two guys behind him. One was my best friend Seth and the other was Jacob. I closed my eyes and blushed hoping I was dreaming but when I opened them they were still there laughing. Molly squirmed in Paul's arms and he set her down still laughing. She ran over to me and I picked her up balancing her on my hip. I gave Paul and Seth a look that said shut up but since I didn't know Jacob all that well I tried not to look at him. Molly told me she was hungry so I smiled and said I was going to make her some food. Before I left I asked if they wanted anything also and they said yeah but Paul punched them both in the shoulder. I glared at Paul to tell him I would make food for them if I wanted and walked into the kitchen.

I looked in the fridge and a grabbed a couple things out of it. I grabbed some stuff out of the cupboard and went to work. I pulled a couple bowls out and mixed different ingredients in each one I finally mixed all of them together and put them in the oven to bake. I sat and played with Molly as the food baked. I took the ones that were cooked and took them out. I set them on the stove and one by one I took the others out when they were ready. I had made blueberry muffins, cinnamon rolls, banana bread, pumpkin bread, and chocolate raspberry muffins. I let them cool on the counter and then got out a pan and made pancakes. I made a ton and then made some bacon. I set it all out on nice plates so I could clean the other appliances and then called them in. Molly stood on a stool and dried the dishes after I cleaned them. All of them walked in and stared at the food crowded in the middle of the table.

The boys got huge plates and put everything they wanted on them. They were about to walk out when I told them they had to eat in the kitchen. Paul laughed and told me they wouldn't make a mess but I had seen how they eat and they were careless. I gave Paul a look that said you better sit at the table or you don't know what's coming and Seth immediately sat down with Jacob and Paul following them. I laughed at how much power I had over Paul and started cleaning the dishes again. I turned on the music so I didn't have to hear the guys talk and Molly started dancing. She turned towards me and told me to dance with her. I swung my hips from side to side and Molly tried to imitate me and I laughed at how hard she was trying. I was a horrible dancer but I knew how to move my hips. Molly and I laughed as we danced. While we were dancing I knew the boys were watching us but I didn't care. I heard the kitchen door swing open and 3 guys walked in. It was Jared, Embry, and Quil. "Dang what did I miss!" Embry wined playfully as he took a bight out of a muffin. I laughed and felt like I wanted to run and hide but hid it. I still felt uncomfortable around the pack from when Paul use to treat me bad.

I quickly finished dishes and then molly held her arms up for me to pick her up. The guys finally went into the living room to watch football I noticed Paul stayed behind and went over to me. I let molly down and she ran out and into her room and Paul walked over to me. He wrapped his huge arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to me. He bent his neck and body over a little bit so his forehead was touching the top of my head. I moved my head so I was looking up and our foreheads were now touching. I closed my eyes and kissed him. I all of a sudden couldn't think like always and the only thing I could do was move my lips to the sync of his. I pulled away and smiled. He was smiling too. I told him I loved him and he got an even bigger smile and he told me he loved me more than the universe itself. I smiled and kissed him again as to tell him ditto. I thought about last night and what happened. I cringed at the bad part but thinking of how Paul spent the night with me made a warm fuzzy feeling spill inside of me. He walked back in to join his friends.

I sat in the kitchen alone. My phones all of a sudden started ringing. I opened it up to find a text. I opened it and it read "Watch out Wolf girl." It was from a private cell phone. I immediately started freaking out inside. I called Paul into the kitchen and he came in worriedly. I handed him my phone and he looked at me confused. Then he read the text. "We should tell Sam about this. He might know if anyone else got this text." I nodded and told me to get in the car. I did as he said and got Molly also. Then he came out and got into the car. We got to Sam's house and Seth pulled up behind us. I got out of the car with Molly in my arms and I followed Paul inside. I still wasn't use to everybody so I was kind of nervous. I walked in to see Emily cooking in the kitchen and Sam on the couch. He looked over at Paul and questioned why he had come over. Paul just threw him my phone which Sam caught with ease. He opened it and looked at the phone. He scratched his chin which made a scratching sound from the stubble. He told Paul to sit down and he was going to call a meeting. Paul did as he said and I went into the kitchen to ask Emily if she needed help. She was making corn bread. She smiled at me and said yes. I got the ingredients she needed and helped her with whatever.

She finally finished and sat down next to me. She had this wicked smile on her face the whole time. I gave her a curious look and she smiled at me. "Want to know a secret" she asked? I said sure. "Don't tell anyone I haven't even told Sam but I'm pregnant" She said with the biggest smile. I got a big smile on my face and gave her hug. Congratulations! I said. She smiled and said thank you shyly. I asked her "when are you going to tell same?" She frowned and furrowed her eyes brows. "I can't decide how to" She told me. I smiled and told her that she should wrap the test up in tissue paper then wrap and give it to him. She smiled and went upstairs. When she came down she had a little wrapped pregnancy test. I smiled at her and we both laughed.

As we laughed the door opened and everybody came in. Emily and I stayed in the same place but stopped laughing. She looked at me confused and asked why everyone was here. I told her about the text and she got a worried look on her face. She said Sam and Paul would take care of it and not to worry. I smiled and said thanks and she gave me a warm hug. I looked at her stomach and squealed. "I'm so happy for you Emily" I said pulling her into another hug. She smiled and said thank you again and then squealed herself. We heard someone ask if we were alright and we laughed and said we were fine. The oven beeped to tell us the corn bread was done and we pulled it out. Me and Emily sat and talked until the boys started going out.

**Paul POV**

I sat on the couch while everybody filed in. They all sat down and Sam sat on a chair in the front. He asked if any of the imprints had gotten a weird text. They all looked confused besides me. Sam then explained what happened. Each of the pack nodded and listened. "I don't think it anything, but just in case we will patrol extra hours" Sam said. The pack agreed but hated having to patrol extra hours. Seth and I were the only ones who didn't care all that much. We both loved Hailey too much to get mad that we had to patrol longer just to keep her safe. I was actually happy I got to just to insure her safety.

Sam continued talking and told everybody not to get worried and it was probably just someone pranking us that knew about the wolves. We all agreed not including me and went out. I walked into the kitchen to find Emily sitting at the table laughing and Hailey hitting Embry on the head for trying to sneak some corn bread Emily had just made. I laughed at the site of Embry actually rubbing his head. He turned to me and said "Dang that actually hurt". He walked out rubbing his head. I laughed at the site but wondered how Hailey had hurt him. I noticed Sam was behind me also laughing. I turned to him and asked how that actually hurt him. "All the imprints can hurt any of the wolves. It's like there human when any of the imprints hurt them." He explained. I said "Oh" and nodded. Hailey got up and gave Emily a hug and then went over to me and said we had to leave. I said okay and Hailey turned around and thumbed up Emily and Emily mouthed thank you to her. I turned around to see Sam opening something and then he was holding Emily and attacking her with his mouth. I laughed and wondered what happened.

**Hailey POV**

I walked to the car to see Molly playing with Seth. Molly was chasing after him and Seth was trying to go as slow as he could so she could catch him. I laughed and sat on the front of the car. Brady and Collin walked out of the forest and laughed at the site, but Seth was too nice to stop. They kept running around till Molly got tired and sat on the ground laughing. I smiled and walked over to her and picked her up. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I felt bad Seth had imprinted yet. Any girl would be lucky to have him. He smiled and gave him a sideways hug. I missed hanging out with Seth. He was always the one to stick up for me. And I knew he was always there for me and I was there for him.

Paul came out and we all got into the car. Paul looked worried and I knew it was because of the texts. I knew I would be fine with Paul by my side so I felt safe. I just worried about when he wouldn't be by my side. As we drove home it was silent in the car. I started just calling Paul's house because I was there so often and I had half of my stuff over now. We drove up and got out. Molly ran inside and I followed Paul inside. Before he could step on the front porch I grabbed his hand so he turned around. "Everything is going to be alright, right?" I asked. Instead of answering he just pulled me into a hug and mumbled that he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

**2 weeks later**

My mom still wasn't back from seeing her friend in forks. I really knew she wasn't seeing a friend and she was really spending time with her boyfriend. I didn't expect her to be back for at least another week because that's what she had said. Paul was slowly getting happier each day. It seemed like Molly just tried to forget things as a copping skill. I stayed with Paul every night because he wouldn't let me leave his side and when he patrolled it was around the house area.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out some ingredients to bake stuff. I made snicker doodles, Pumpkin chocolate chip bread, zucchini bread, brownies, and sugar cookies. I wanted to take them over to Emily to congratulate her. She called me every day and updated me. I guess since it was a kid of a werewolf or shape shifter whatever you want to call them but anyway the baby grew faster because of that. She was only 2 months pregnant and looked about 4. She had a little bump that stuck out over her pants. It was so cute how Sam talked to her stomach all the time. I stuck the pan in the oven and then went into the living room. Paul was still asleep upstairs because he had to patrol longer. I hated going to school with him being so tired all the time but he seemed to make it. Word got around school that I lived with Paul and everybody started thinking I was a skank. I hadn't even slept with him for heaven's sake. I was waiting to get married. Girls that Paul had been with said that he was just trying to get in my pants but I didn't let it get to me. Secretly I sometimes thought about it but he did imprint. So he would never do that, right?

I went into the kitchen and pulled everything out as they finished cooking. I set them on the counter and waited for the smell to take over the house. Paul had told me he liked the smell of the house when I cooked and it reminded him of his mom. I would wake up early just to bake stuff so he could wake up to that smell sometimes. I heard the door open and my heart pounded. I walked into the living room just to see Seth walking in with Brady and Collin behind them. Seth smiled and asked what I was making. I told him what I had made and I guess Brady and Collin slipped past us and were now in the kitchen. When I realized it I stopped midsentence and ran in to see them each eating a cookie. Even though they were 4 times my size it scared them when I came in glaring at them. Collin tried one of his smiles that he gives all the girls and they just melt but I just kept glaring. I put one hand on my hip and the other one pointing towards the door to the living room. They walked out of the kitchen and I made a plate for Paul who assumed would be up soon and I made one for Seth. I then went over to the stove and made an Omelet for Seth and Paul. I heard Paul come down the stairs and I put his omelet on the plate for him and put it on the table. I gave Seth his and he started eating. Paul came into the kitchen and smiled when he saw me. I didn't know why he was always so happy to see me. I wasn't that big of a deal. I turned around and grabbed his plate and held it out for him. He rolled his eyes and laughed. "You don't have to always make breakfast you know' he told me. I smiled replied with "but what if I like to". He smiled and kissed me. Seth was staring out the window so he didn't even notice what was going on.

As Paul and Seth ate I made Collin and Brady an omelet. I put them on the table and told them to come and eat. The looked surprised when I had made them something and said thanks. I went into the kitchen and cleaned the dishes. Molly ran downstairs and into the swinging doors of the kitchen. She was still in her pajamas. I smiled at her and asked what she wanted for breakfast. She smiled and said she wanted pancakes I smiled and went to work. As I cooked everybody ended up at the house because Emily couldn't cook so they decided to come over here. I laughed at how lazy they were. One by on I made what the each wanted and by the time I was done the fridge was almost empty and the kitchen was a mess. Thankfully Kim was over and she helped me clean up.

I decided to drive to Emily's then to give her a plate of cookie. I was surprised they were still warm. I told Paul what I was doing and he let me go after he kept saying he would come to but I said I would be fine. He finally agreed and I got into his truck and drove towards Emily's. I got out with the plate of cookies and walked to the front door. Emily opened it and she smiled when she saw me. She quickly invited me and I came in happily. She was holding her stomach like always. I showed her the plate of cookie and she took it from me and sat on the couch with it in her lap and quickly tore the plastic off and started eating. I watched a soap opera with her and she kept crying which made me want to laugh but didn't. She was so hormonal. I could tell she was tired so I said I would come and see her tomorrow and she said goodbye and I walked out. I got back into the car and drove off. Instead of going straight home I decided to go to the store. I called Paul and told him and he said that was fine so I went ahead and did it. I walked into the store and grabbed 3 times as much food as I did last time. I knew the guys would be coming over more often now that they couldn't go to Emily's. I went over to the dairy section and was trying to decide what milk I was going to get when I felt something cold by my face. I turned to see a man with dark red eyes and dark brown hair. He had pail skin and made every cell in me shake with fear. I knew what he was and I wanted to get out of there fast. When I went to move he stepped in front of me. I said excuse me acting like it was nothing but he moved his face close to mine so I could feel his breath on my cheek. I closed my eyes wishing Paul was with me. I could hear him saying that I smelled so nice and he couldn't wait to taste me. I was scared out of my mind he looked behind him and said before he left "take care of yourself; I want you to be healthy for when I come and get you". He then left. He went so fast that I could barely even see him. I saw that Paul was now at the store and I ran to him. I knew that is why the vampire hadn't done anything.

Paul held me in his arm not caring what anyone thought. I cried into his chest and he finally picked me up and took me to the truck. He got into the front seat and it reminded me of the night his mom died. I just sat there like that night. I don't know why I was so scared but seeing him and him telling me that made everything actually seem so real. I knew Paul was a wolf but it never really felt as real as it did right now. I looked up at Paul and I asked him something that I really didn't expect myself to say right then. "Will you show me" I asked. He knew what I meant. I wanted to see him as a wolf. For some reason I just needed to see him right then and there. I wanted to just see him when he wasn't fighting as a wolf. Paul got out of the car and I grabbed his hands because it made me feel safe. He led me to a deep part in the forest. I sat down on the damp ground and Paul started undressing. I looked down and tried to hide the fact I was embarrassed. I then looked up to see Paul turning into a wolf. He was huge as big a horse and have beautiful grey fur. I got up and walked towards him. My heart was pounding and my mind was racing. I walked up and touched his fur. It was soft and I could feel it between my fingers. He laid down so I got on my knees. It all of a sudden started raining so I laughed. Paul backed away and phased back. He came out of the forest with just his cutoffs on. He came over to me and grabbed my hand and led me out of the forest.

We drove to the house and went inside. Everybody had thankfully left so we were alone. I wondered where Molly was. Before I could even ask Paul told me she was upstairs and Seth was passed out on the couch. I hadn't even realized he was there. Paul walked over and kicked him and he woke up. He sleepily walked over to me and said goodbye and then left. Paul then took his spot on the couch and I sat next to him. We both fell asleep and didn't wake up till the next day.

I had no idea we were both so tired. I woke up on the couch and stretched my arms above my head. I looked at Paul and Molly had come and laid by him and was now snuggled up against his chest. I slowly got up and ran for my phone. I got it out of my bag and came back. It was so cute I just had to take a picture. I sat back down on the couch and decided to text Kim.

H: Hey

K: Hey, are you alright? I heard that someone from the Volturi came up to you when you were shopping.

H: I didn't know it was someone from the Volturi. I thought it was just a vampire.

K: Oh well that's just what I heard from Jared. But anyway are you alright?

H: Yeah I'm okay right now.

K: That's good. So I heard you make really good cookies.

H: I don't know if there that good but the pack always eats everything that I make so I guess they could be considered good.

K: Oh, well Jared just kept talking about them and I was wondering if you could teach me what to make.

H: Ask him what his favorites are and I totally will no problem!

K: Thanks you're a good friend.

H: Thanks you are too!

K: Hey are you busy right now?

H: Nope just sitting on the couch watching Molly and Paul sleep. Is that creep?

K: Ha ha! I'm not sure, but I have watched Jared sleep.

H: Okay now I don't feel as weird about it.

K: He he but could you come over right now to show me how to make the cookies and then do you want to go to the mall?

H: Sure just let me pick pocket Paul for his keys.

K: alright see you in a minute.

H: okay

I grabbed Paul's keys out of his pocket and then grabbed a bag. I got the ingredients just incase she didn't have them and stuck them in the bag. I wrote a note to Paul so he knew where I was and left after I grabbed my wallet. I drove to Kim's house down the street and she met me at the door. She had the biggest smile on her face and I wondered why. She ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and gave her a questioning look. She backed away and shoved her hand in my face. On her ring finger was a diamond sticking out of a gold band. I pulled her in to a hug and said congrats! The ring had just been perfect for her and I loved it. She jumped up and down with joy after I was done hugging her. "He purposed last night on the beach" she said while jumping up and down. "That's so cute!" I replied back thinking about how Paul would purpose to me if he ever did. She smiled and drug me inside. I followed behind her happily.

She blabbered on about how Jared purposed and I listened contently. "I know I haven't know you for a long time but you're the person I'm closets to out of all the imprints and I was wondering if you could be my maid of honor" She said squinting her eyes at the end and turning her head as to not wanting to see my say no. I grabbed her in a hug and said "Of course!" She smiled and hugged me back. "Now let's make cookies" I declared. We both went into the kitchen I explained what ingredients to put in and when to put them in. She listened and nodded her head while writing it down. We finally finished making them and both sat down at the table.

So how did your parents respond, I asked.

Well, Jared asked my dad first but we can't get married until we finish this last year of high school. He doesn't care other than that, she told me.

That's great! I wonder what my Mom would say if Paul purposed, I said laughing.

Kim laughed too and the cookies were finally done. We took them out and set them on the counter. I took a spatula once they had cooled enough and put them on a plate. Kim bent down and smelt them and she smiled as the smell intoxicated her nose. I smiled and then ran out of the kitchen to grab her bag. I sat down at the table and I felt like someone was watching me. I looked out Kim's screen door and saw a pair of red eyes staring at me. I jumped and then Kim came in. I looked at her and then I looked at the forest and he was gone. Kim gave me a funny look but for some reason I didn't tell her. I acted like nothing happened. We walked to Paul's truck and got inside. I turned the car on backed up and drove to Port Angeles. We shopped till about 5 o'clock and then I dropped her off and went home.

I walked inside to see Paul watching football and Molly whining at him to change it. I laughed and set my bag down. For some reason I didn't feel like I should tell him what happened earlier. Just something kept telling me in my head not to say anything. I looked into the back yard to see the same eyes again. The thought in my head kept telling me not to and all of a sudden it became too much and I fell to the floor and Molly screamed. Everything turned black and it felt like I was in some sort of dream.

_I was in a forest clearing looking around me and I could see trees and into the blackness of them there were red eyes staring at me. I turned around to see the red eyes again. I couldn't escape his gaze. I tried running but I kept just ending up in the same place. I could hear a beeping and then everything started turning black and engulfing me with it. _

I sat straight and looked around me. I was in a dark room and I couldn't see anything. I could still hear the beeping sound so I got up and noticed it was Paul's alarm clock. I went over to the door and noticed that I was just in Paul's room. I blew out a breathe I guess I had been holding in and walked out. I went downstairs to see a worried Paul and Emily telling him it was alright. Paul and Emily turned to me as I made it to the last step. Emily smiled and asked if I was fine. I nodded and asked if they were okay. "I am but Paul was freaking out" Emily said laughing. I giggled and asked what happened. "You just fainted or something when you walked in" Paul explained. Oh I wonder why I said as I sat down really knowing the reason but still had this thought in my head not to tell anyone. Paul put his arm around me when I sat next to him and I looked over at Emily. She looked about 5 months pregnant. She had called me the other day and Dr. Cullen had said she would only be pregnant for 6 months. She still wouldn't tell anyone if it was a boy or girl. For some reason I felt like she might be having twins. Emily got up and said she had to go I said goodbye and so did Paul and she waddled out to her car. I leaned on Paul and wondered what I should do but something kept telling me not to do anything about it. I turned to Paul and wondered if Molly was alright. I asked and he told me she was okay and upstairs asleep. I nodded and pretended to watch TV.

2 months later

(Basics) Graduation was tomorrow. Emily looked like she was about to pop. I hadn't seen any vampires since the day I fainted and Sam cut the extra patrolling because it didn't seem like anything was going to happen. No one knew I had seen the vampires though and I pretty much just forgot about it. I was always busy helping Kim plan for her wedding. We had thrown Emily a baby shower and we had to get boy and girl stuff because we had no idea what she was having.

I looked at the letter in my hands I had received 2 months ago but I had blew it off. I read one line over and over.

_You have been accepted into Florida State University._

I read it over and over again. I threw it against the wall with anger. I walked out of my room to see my mom at the table reading reader digest. She peered out from the magazine and smiled at me. I walked to the fridge and pulled something out to eat. I ate it as I wondered how long it would be till Paul would be here to pick me up. I walked outside and sat on the porch. The porch light was flickering daring to burn out. I ate the cracker that was in my hand. I stared into the woods and all of a sudden I saw the red eyes again. It came out of the forest to reveal itself. It was a different person from the store. Two other people walked out behind. The other people were a girl and a boy. The girl had blonde hair and red eyes. The other one was the same man from the store. He looked about 17 and so did the blonde girl. The man in the middle scared me the most though. They started walking forward until Paul drove up and they ran back into the forest. I kept getting this thought in my head again to not tell him. I walked up to him and he took my hand in his. Are you ready to go he asked? Yeah now let's leave I stated wanting to get away from here. We took off in his truck and I wondered where he was taking me. He was taking me on a date but wouldn't tell me where we were going. We pulled up to the forest and we walked though it a bit till we were at a beach. I smiled when I saw that there was a picnic. He led me over to the blanket and I sat down. It was obvious Kim had set this up because Kim always told me about her dream date and this was it. I laughed in my head.

We sat and talked until around 8 and then Paul opened the picnic basket. Kim had probably made the sandwiches. I bit into one and Paul could pretty much stick a whole thing in his mouth but he was polite and didn't.

Are you excited for graduation I asked.

Yeah, but I want to ask you something Paul said.

Okay, what did you want to ask I asked?

He stood up and made me stand up with him. He then got on one knee and my heart about stopped. He pulled out a black box and opened it with my hand in his other one.

Will you marry me, Hailey … (I don't have a last name for her yet)

My heart pounded and butterfly soared in my stomach. I couldn't even talk. I just nodded rapidly which made me feel like an idiot. The biggest smile grew on his face as he slid the beautiful ring on my finger. I picked my hand up and admired the ring. It was a pearl and I had remembered telling Kim that I wanted a pearl instead of a diamond. It had a pearl and the band twisted when it met the pearl and there were little diamonds in the twists. It was exactly what I wanted. I gave Paul one hard kiss and then looked at his face and he was laughing at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and he smiled.

Instead of finishing we went back to the car and we were going to Paul's house but then his phone rang. I heard a bunch of muffled talk and then he hung up. He was mad at how ever was on the phone. I asked him who it was and he said Sam needed him to patrol because of Emily. He dropped me off at his house and he said he would be back by midnight and left. I slowly walked inside to find an amused Seth playing Barbie's with Molly. Sometimes I worried about that boy. Molly smiled at me and asked for me to come and play. I laughed and sat next to her. I gave Seth and questioning look and asked him why he was playing Barbie's. "Never mind I don't want to know" I said before he could answer. I went to pick some of the Barbie stuff to put away and Seth noticed my ring. He gave me a questioning look. I smiled and told him everything. He wasn't really interested though so I shut up.

**Paul POV**

I thought about Hailey's reaction to when I asked her. If I was in human form I would have had the biggest smile on my face. I heard some of the guys talking to each other and then one of them got into my head. Embry noticed what I was thinking about and said Congrats as rest of the other pack that was patrolling did. I blocked them out and kept patrolling trying to catch any scent of a leech. I couldn't find even the slightest scent of one. I was interrupted by the thoughts of someone I didn't recognize.

What the fuck is going on I heard in my head.

Oh no another wolf had phased I thought to myself. I could tell he was near where I was and I had to tell him about everything.

Why the fuck am I hearing voices the kid kept asking himself.

Dude you're a wolf get over it I told him.

Dude be nice he just phased Embry scolded me.

I rolled my eyes and said I would call Sam.

I phased back an put my clothes on. I grabbed my phone and dialed Sam's number.

Briiiiing….Briiiing…Briiiiiing

Sam- Hello?

Paul- hey another wolf just phased and we need you to get over here.

Sam- Well, get someone over here to take care of Emily and I will, dumbass. Don't you remember she's on bed rest!

Paul- Okay fine ill send Hailey over, Bye!

Sometimes Sam got on my nerves.

Briiiiiing….Briiiiiing

Hello? She answered in her sweet voice.

Hey, Emily's on bed rest and I need you to go over and kind of babysit her I guess I said.

Okay I'll be right over, love you. She told me.

Alright love you too bye. I said and phased back.

**Hailey POV**

I carried Emily to the truck and got in. I hated how dark it was and it gave me the creeps. I have always hated the dark. I put her in her seat belt and drove quietly to Emily's. For some reason Molly didn't say anything. I looked back to find her contently staring into space. I laughed because she looked like she was thinking really hard. I stopped the car and pulled into Emily's driveway. I got out and went inside. Emily was upstairs so I went up to see her. She was reading a book happily in bed. I smiled at her as I came in.

Oh you're here! I'm so glad to see you! Emily said excitedly. She held her arms up so she could give me a hug.

Wow, it looks like your about to pop I said laughing and she laughed too.

I'm on bed rest now. Dr. Cullen says that if I don't take it easy and don't stay in bed pretty much all day that I might have the baby early. She said frowning.

I frowned and told her that it would go by faster than she thought and I would bring her cookies.

She laughed at the end and then rubbed her belly. She patted the spot on the bed next to her as if inviting me to sit down next her. I did with Molly in my lap and right as I put my hands on my knees Molly started playing with my hands. I laughed and then she picked up my ring finger and asked where I got my ring from with a questioning look. I had forgotten to tell her and Emily. Emily looked down and then excitement ran over her face.

Oh my gosh how did he purpose Emily squealed.

Well he took me to the beach for a picnic and then it happened I said happily.

Aw, that's so cute.

We talked and I made her some soup until Sam got home. He thanked me and I left and got into the truck. I started it and pulled out. I drove on the silent rode. No one was on the rode besides me. I quickly stopped because a cat ran in front of the car. I went to push on the gas when the whole truck jerked because something hit the trunk. I looked back and I saw a figure in the back. It was the vampire I saw earlier. I screamed for Molly to climb in front and she quickly did. I went to step on the gas but there was now another vampire in front he just stopped me from moving. My heart was pounding and Molly was now in my lap. I grabbed my cell phone to try and call Paul or Seth and I dialed Paul's number and it just kept ringing. I realized that he still hadn't phased back. I called Seth and right as he answered a vampire ripped the door open and grabbed the phone and threw it on the ground. I screamed and Molly was in tears. The vampire stabbed something into my leg and I immediately fell asleep.

_Dun Dun Dun! Hoped you liked it! Review! Sorry for any spelling mistakes!_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_V_

_REVIEW!_


	5. Scary sht Man

I woke up with in a nice and comfy bed. I rolled over wondering what happened and expected to see Paul but no one was there. I sat up in bed and wondered where I was at. I franticly looked around for any clues and then the whole memory came back. The vampire jumping in the trunk getting injected with something, then Molly came to mind. Oh my god where's molly? I got out of bed to quickly and felt all of the blood rush from my brain. I almost fell over but regained my energy and ran out of the room. It was a hall that had tons of doors. It gave me a head ache thinking about where Molly could be. I went down the hall noticing all the doors were locked. I turned the corner and ran into someone.

Well hello! You're awake! A man I mean vampire said to me. He had blood read eyes and long brown hair. He gave me the creeps just looking at him. I back away and he kept coming forward. What the hell do you want form me? I yelled at him. Your power my dear. He said grinning with his creepy smile. I backed away completely creeped out and wondering what he meant. You see we are the Volturi and we are like… the umm… We keep everything in line and we want to change you so we can have your power that you will have once we turn you. I bet your wondering what power you'll get he asked.

What did you do with Molly I blurted out?

She's just sleeping calm down. He said rolling his eyes.

Can I see her! I asked pleadingly.

Yes after we talk. He told me.

I agreed willing to do anything to make sure she was okay.

You see well one of the people of the Volturi has visions of people who will have useful gifts. And yours is very useful. You can manipulate some ones gift and another special thing about you is you have multiple gifts. You will also be able to when you touch someone see their past and there future. It would be very important for you to join us. If you do stay with us no one will be harmed and Molly will be sent back to La Push but if you don't cooperate we will not send Molly back and one of us will sooner or later lose control and you know what would happen next. I gasped. I couldn't let anything happen to Molly. The thought of even leaving Paul now though made my heart splinter in two.

You can have a week to think about it. And remember with each decision comes consequences. Some can be good and some can be bad. He said walking off. He unlocked a door down the hall way and pointed to it. I knew he meant Molly was in there. I ran to the door and Molly was sound asleep on a bed. I walked quietly over to her and sat on the bed next to her. She looked so peaceful and sweet as she slept. I felt a tear drop roll down my cheek. I couldn't let anything to happen to her. I glanced down at my ring and felt more tears come up in my eyes. I knew what I needed to do and there wasn't much of a choice. I ran back to the room I had been in and found a piece of paper and a pen.

_Paul, it's me Hailey._

_I want you to know I love you and that I always will no matter what happens. _

_Please move on from me. I can't stand even thinking about you being sad. _

_Please just find another girl and be happy with her. _

_I love you and I won't ever forget you._

_Take care of Molly._

_You don't deserve to feel sad about any of this._

_I still love you and please remember that. _

_I did this for you and Molly. _

_I love you more than anything._

_Love,_

_Your fiancé, Hailey._

Tears dropped on the pages as I folded it up. I stuck it in my pocket and walked out of my room and back into Molly's. I slowly woke her up and she looked curiously into my eyes. Why are you crying she asked sleepily? Oh I wasn't crying don't worry Molly. I said holding back tears. Oh she said and I could tell she didn't believe me. I need you to give this to Paul when you get home okay. I love you Molly and I want you to make sure Paul doesn't feel sad or angry okay. I asked the little five year old for me. She nodded her head confused. I picked her up and put the note in her pocket. I walked down some halls and found the man I had talked to earlier. "Please just take her back now! I don't care what happens to me just take her back! She's just a little kid!" I asked pleadingly. He rolled his eyes "fine give her to me". He took Molly out of my arms and she started screaming. "It'll be okay Molly. I Love you" I told her crying now. She started crying to and then they stuck a needle into her arm and she fell limp in his arms. I about started screaming but then someone next to me said. "There just injecting her with something that will make her fall asleep. She'll be fine she won't remember anything" the man that was next to me said. I jumped a little still crying. I glared at him and left back to where I woke up. I sat on the bed crying for hours. I finally fell asleep not willingly though.

I woke up with the morning light coming through my window. It seemed dreadful though. Everything seemed dreadful without Paul. I have no idea how I lived without Paul this whole time. A girl with blonde hair and red eyes burst through the door. I jumped but then realized maybe she would kill me and put me out of this misery. She threw a black rob at me that looked like one she was wearing. "Put this on, Aro would like to see you" she said like I was the most annoying thing in the world. I did as she said and walked out having no idea where I was going. I walked down a couple halls till I saw two giant doors and assumed that's where he might be. I pushed them open and it was a huge room with marble floor and then stairs leading to a platform with three chairs at the top with three men sitting in them. They each had long hair, pale skin, and those red eyes. They all creeped me out. I wished Paul was next to me at that moment more than ever. I felt like all of them wanted to suck the life out of me. But then again they probably did. The one in the middle stood up. It was the man who I had seen in the hall and gave Molly to. "Molly is now home safely. She won't remember anything." He said it as if I should be happy or proud. I nodded my head trying to find my voice. "When do you think we should turn her Aro turned to the man with blonde hair. "I think we should wait and see how she acts so we can decide if we should turn her or kill her." The blonde man said looking at me. The way the talked even made me scared a little. "You can be on your way." Aro said. I walked out the door and back into my room.

1 month later

Paul POV

We thought we could have caught a scent or something by now but there wasn't even the slightest smell of her or anything. _(Authors note: Sorry for the interruption, but the reason they can't find a scent is because there's a vampire who can cover their tracks_) When I found Molly at home she couldn't remember anything and we couldn't find a scent. She had a note in her pocket though…. From Hailey.

_Paul, it's me Hailey._

_I want you to know I love you and that I always will no matter what happens. _

_Please move on from me. I can't stand even thinking about you being sad. _

_Please just find another girl and be happy with her. _

_I love you and I won't ever forget you._

_Take care of Molly._

_You don't deserve to feel sad about any of this._

_I still love you and please remember that. _

_I did this for you and Molly. _

_I love you more than anything._

_Love,_

_Your fiancé, Hailey._

What did she mean by I did this for you and Molly? Did she run away? Sometimes I thought about it but why would she? Did I do something wrong? I hoped one day I would know what she meant.

Hailey POV

I thought they would have killed me or turned me by now but they still just left me here in pain and human. I didn't talk much. I felt like I hadn't talked in centuries. It was almost like I couldn't talk. My voice box was removed and all that was left was the sounds of my moaning and crying. Every morning I would wake up and do the same thing. I would do whatever Aro said and then go back to my room and cry. The worst part was I knew that I would be like this forever, or until I died. I sat on my bed staring out the window. I hadn't been outside since I had been here. I didn't ask if I could though so it may have been my fault.

I finally drug myself out of my room. I went down to the bottom of the hall and looked at the curtains closing the window. I touched the fabric with my hand and closed my eyes. I clutched the fabric and gently opened the curtains. I opened my eyes to see the sunset setting on the horizon. I wanted to run away but I knew I couldn't. What if they hurt molly or Paul? I couldn't put any of them in danger. I sadly closed my eyes and put on a blank face. I didn't show any emotion but then again it's not like my emotion ever changed from sadness.

I stood in front of that window for how long I don't know. I finally went back to my room and cried till I fell asleep. I woke up in the middle of the night with my window wide open and the air blowing wildly through it. I got out of bed and went to the window and tried to shut it. It was firmly stuck in place. I stuck my head out the window to see if something was blocking it but ended up falling out. I hit the ground with a thump. I got up scared I may have broken something. I slowly got up hoping I hadn't hurt my back. My back was sore but I could tell nothing was broken. Could see I nothing was broken so I got up. I checked my hand for my engagement ring and it was there placed on my finger. I brushed the dirt off my pants and looked up to my window.

"Follow me" a voice from behind me said.

I turned around so fast I about fell. It was Alex from what I could see. He started to walk off so I followed behind him. He showed me to a back door and opened it for me. I said thank you as I walked in and then he went in front of me to show me where to go.

"Why do you cry all the time?" he asked.

I stayed silent

"It's not that bad, there taking care of you" he said now stopped and looking at me.

"I want to see my family again, I don't want to watch them die and I don't want to stay here forever." I said.

"You'll get to see your family again, Aro sent me to tell you were going to forks Washington tomorrow."

My heart skipped a beat. I hopped I would get to see Paul at least one last time before I "died". Maybe he would see where I was and save me? But I doubted it for some reason.

"Okay "I said and he showed me the way to my room and I fell asleep.

I woke up to Alex knocking on my door. I quickly got out bed and put on my robe and ran my fingers through my hair. I opened the door and Alex stood there smiling.

"They've already left so were to get on a plane, are you ready" he asked.

"Yes" I said and we both walked out.

He all of a sudden turned around and picked me up bridal styles and started running. Everything blurred out of sight and about after 3 minutes we were in front of the airport. He set me down and went inside.

2 hours later

I sat in my seat silent. I was scared. Not of Alex but the reason why we were going to the Forks. I had no idea why but it scared me. Alex sat quietly doing nothing. I finally fell asleep from boredom. Alex shook me awake when the plane landed. We got off and we walked to where no one could see us and Alex picked me up again and started running. In a way it scared me to go this fast but I tried to ignore it. He put me down when we got in the forest. I could already tell we were close to La Push. I wondered if one of the Pack would smell us and notice I was here. All of a sudden another vampire was next to me. I had only seen him a couple times.

"Did you cover her tracks?" Alec asked.

"Yes, they shouldn't be able to tell she's even close" said the other vampire.

We all started walking towards Forks I assumed. They walked in front and I trailed behind them. They directed me to put my hood up so I did. I could hear rustling behind us so they both turned around. I turned around while looking at the ground where our footprints and everything had just disappeared. I put my head up a little bit to see the paws of wolves. My heart started beating. I looked up a little further to see it was both Paul and Jared. I was scared to look either of them in the eyes or even close to their faces. I realized they didn't even realize it was me from my cloak. I went to pull the hood down but I heard the vampire say not to. My hands froze in place and I couldn't feel, hear, see or smell anything. I couldn't tell where I was and I was confused. All my senses were cut off. I knew it was Alec. He was cutting off my senses for some odd reason. I couldn't figure out why though. He wouldn't do that just so I wouldn't pull off my hood. I knew Alec well enough that he wouldn't do that. I felt all my sense coming back and my body ached. I could feel my neck in pain and I reached my arm up to feel blood oozing out of holes in my neck. They were too far apart and big to be from a vampire. It almost felt like a…. wolf had bitten me. Thankfully I could feel every part of my body so I wasn't paralyzed but then a horrible thought hit me. Vampire...blood…. I'm so going to die. But then I felt Paul next to me. I turned my head to see him which sent a terrible stinging feeling into neck. Paul was on the phone talking to someone and with his other hand pressed up against my neck. I crocked out Paul and he turned to me with sympathy and terror in his eyes. I could also see anger though. I wondered if he had done this to me. I could feel another person next the person was cold though. I could feel myself go light headed and then everything went into a deep shade of black.


End file.
